Harry Potter et les Mages Blancs
by Jakcjack
Summary: Harry Potter et ses amis entrent en 6e année a Poudlard. Au programme: nouveaux personnages, nouveaux pouvoirs, etc. Quelques scènes assez crues  scènes de sexe, ou scènes de violence . HP/GW; RW/HG; OC/OC.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: Comme vous le savez, le monde Harry Potter appartient toujours, jusqu'à preuve du contraire, à J.! Seules les personnes que vous n'avez jamais rencontrés m'appartiennent! (Yakob Shepard, Isabelle Bishop, Amélia Morosa, Louise O'Carroll et Calliopé Snatch). Certaines chansons seront surement de la partie, et ne seront pas de ma création. A chaque fois, je prendrai soin de citer l'artiste concerné.

**Genre**: Général.

**Rating**: M possible, autant couple hétéro qu'homo.

**Note**: Comme dit précédemment, je vais faire des couples homo, hétéro . Cette fanfiction ne tournera pas exclusivement autour de Harry Potter et ses amis, mais aussi autour des personnages que j'ai crées.  
>En ce qui concerne les chapitres, j'essayerai ( et je dis bien , J'ESSAYERAI ) de les poster tous les samedi... Bien qu'a partir de la rentrée, étant en internat, j'aurais du mal à écrire, vu que tout est sur ordinateur, et que je ne peux pas prendre d'ordinateur à l'internat. Mais ne vous en faites pas, je vais me débrouiller. <p>

Merci encore de vos visites, et n'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews, non pas pour me dire des choses gentilles, vu que ce n'est pas fait pour ça, mais bien entendu pour me donner votre avis, afin que je puisse m'améliorer.

Bonne lecture!

OoOoOoOoO

*Je suis dans la merde. *

C'est ce que venait de penser Yakob Shepard, qui courait pour avoir son bus. S'il le ratait, il ne donnait pas cher de sa peau, auprès des autorités auxquelles il serait confronté… Fort heureusement, suant part tous les pores de sa peau, il parvint à l'avoir, et le transport s'en alla. Il posa ses affaires sur un siège, regardant par la fenêtre, et se moquant de ceux qu'il avait failli rejoindre, si, en effet, ce satané bus était parti quelques secondes plus tôt. De son sac à dos, il extirpa son cahier de mathématiques, revoyant encore quelques minutes sa matière, avant son examen de passage. Cependant, quelque chose lui faisait mal sur son flanc gauche : un bout de bois de plus ou moins 26,3 centimètres lui rentrait dans la chaire !

*Satanée baguette…*

Baguette ? En ouvrant son cahier, ce n'était pas de mathématiques qu'un œil indiscret aurait aperçu, mais des sortes d'incantations, avec des démonstrations par images mouvantes : Yakob se révélait être un sorcier ! De son mètre quatre-vingt-quatre, Yakob avait les cheveux châtains, les yeux bleus, était plutôt mince, avec cependant des muscles qui pouvaient se voir, collés à sa chemise noire. En voyant une de ses amies lui sourire, il lui répondit, et on pouvait voir des petites fossettes se former au creux de ses joues. En fait, s'il ne suait pas comme un bœuf après l'effort qu'il venait de fournir, il aurait pu paraitre très séduisant. Là, on aurait juste dit que ce mec était un petit puant qui ne prenait pas soin de son corps. C'est pour ça que discrètement, sans que personne ne le remarque, il fit un mouvement de la main, sa baguette levée, et fit disparaitre les gouttes de sueurs de son corps, et les quelques traces qui restaient sur sa chemise. Ainsi, il pouvait espérer faire du charme ! Ça avait d'ailleurs marché, car depuis quelques temps, une fille qui rentrait dans le bus, faisait explicitement comprendre à notre héros qu'il ne la laissait pas indifférente ! Malheureusement pour elle, il n'aimait pas les filles à grosses lunettes, car comme le dit le proverbe ''Femme à lunettes, femme à … '', qui s'habillaient comme des personnes du troisième âge, qui ne prenaient pas du tout soin de leur corps… C'était heureusement la seule fille qui ne plaisait pas à Yakob, qui voulait à tout prix l'approcher. D'autres filles, nettement plus jolies, avec qui il fricoterait bien un peu aimait bien venir s'asseoir à ses côtés, lorsqu'il y avait de la place, et lorsque la ''Lady Godiva '' n'était pas là : la fille surnommée ainsi était la meilleure amie de Yakob, Isabelle Bishop. Physiquement, elle était pareille à Yakob, sauf que les yeux étaient verts, et qu'heureusement, elle n'était pas musclé, mais très bien équilibrée. On les prenait parfois pour des frère et sœur, tellement ils se ressemblaient, avec leur peau basanée, leur physique, et leur personnalité. En fait, ils se complétaient ! Les prétendantes en profitaient également lorsque la petite-amie de Yakob était absente : Calliopé Snatch. Elle, était blonde, les yeux verts, et différente de la légende des Blondes : c'était une des personnes les plus intelligentes que Yakob ait pu rencontrer ! Ils s'étaient connus quelques années auparavant, rencontrés dans un train, lorsqu'arrivés au bout d'un wagon, en ouvrant une porte, ils se rentrèrent dedans. Ils avaient appris à faire connaissance et s'étaient rendus compte que deux jours plus tard, ils iraient dans la même école, et le même internat ! En quelques mois, Isabelle, Calliopé, qui aimait qu'on l'appelle Calleigh, et Yakob étaient devenus inséparables, et formaient un quatuor avec une fille qui rejoindrait bientôt Yakob dans son bus. L'été précédent, ils s'étaient avoués leur amour, et sortaient donc ensemble depuis un an. Pour une personne qui ne les connaissait pas vraiment, mais qui voulait mettre une étiquette au-dessus de leur tête, on pouvait dire d'eux qu'ils représentent bien l'orgueil des personnes narcissiques, sûres d'elles, qui comptent sur leur physique pour parvenir à leurs fins ! Mais en fait, c'est loin de là : bien qu'on pourrait croire qu'ils soient tous les quatre sortis d'un magazine de Top-Modèles, ces adolescents n'attendaient rien de leur physique; ce qu'ils récoltaient, c'était ce qu'ils semaient, et non reçu par une quelconque machination destinée à assouvir leur fantasme. En fait, ils représentaient le stéréotype du bourgeois métrosexuel en ayant la personnalité contraire d'une personne complètement hautaine, prétentieuse.  
>Comme dit plus haut, la dernière du groupe venait de rejoindre notre héros dans son bus : Amélia Morosa était rousse, mesurait le mètre soixante-six, les yeux bleus. Elle était fine, et bien sculptée, on aurait dit une statue de déesse grecque, aussi joliment faite que ses amis. Le quatuor était connu car empruntait ce trajet tous les jours, et avait donc tissé certains liens avec les passagers du transport en commun, qui laissaient d'eux-mêmes leur place pour qu'ils soient ensemble, bien que ça agace quand même les quatre adolescents.<p>

''-Salut ! Devine quoi ? J'ai réussi, ce dont on parlait hier ! ''

Ce dont parlait Amélia était en fait un sort de Patronus. Dans le monde magique, dont le quatuor était imprégné depuis maintenant six ans, il existait des êtres pas comme les autres : les Détraqueurs. Afin de pouvoir survivre, ces êtres devaient se nourrir de l'âme d'un être vivant. Physiquement, ils n'existaient pas réellement : ils volaient, et leur tête était recouverte d'un long manteau noir, déchiré de-ci, de-là. A leur passage, tout gèle, et tout bonheur disparait, absorbé par leur pouvoir.

''-Il était temps, répondit Yakob. Je te rappelle que nous le maîtrisons depuis bien longtemps maintenant.  
>-Je te rappelle, moi, que je n'ai découvert mes pouvoirs que très récemment, et que pourtant, je vous massacre tous.<br>-Ouai, enfin, ca, il faudra le prouver, parce que jusqu'à preuve du contraire, c'est toujours Isabelle et moi, les plus forts.  
>-Ce soir, je te le prouve.<br>-Il prend quelle forme, finalement, ton Patronus ?  
>-Un renard.<br>-Pff. Je préfère de loin mon tigre ! s'exclama Yakob.  
>-Depuis quand tu as lancé le charme de Silence ? demanda-t-elle comme si c'était normal de parler de magie en public.<br>-Depuis que tu t'es assise.  
>-Tu t'es vachement amélioré pour les sortilèges informulés !<br>-Ouai, mais dans cette matière-là, tu restes la plus forte… Et ton Animagus ? ''

Un Animagus était un sorcier capable de se métamorphoser en un animal, qui correspondait le plus à ses qualités et ses défauts. Normalement, d'après les informations qu'avait recueillies Isabelle, un Animagus devait se présenter au Ministère de la Magie de son pays, pour y être inscrit dans le Codex des Animagi, mais ils avaient préféré se taire à propos de ça, deux jours plus tôt, aux vues des temps qui courent.

''-Merci pour le compliment, fit-elle en souriant. Il s'agit d'un animal magique… Il me semblait qu'il était impossible !  
>-Non, c'est juste plutôt rare. Il faut être un très puissant sorcier pour le devenir…<br>-En fait, il s'agit d'un Sombral.  
>-Ah ! J'adore ces créatures !<br>-Et pour toi, et les autres ? demanda-t-elle à son tour.  
>-A vrai dire, je suis assez content du mien. Il s'agit d'un griffon. Isabelle est une panthère, et Calleigh, un hippogriffe.<br>-Un griffon ? Mais… Il n'y a que les descendants de Griffondor, le sorcier anglais fondateur de Poudlard, qui a pu se transformer ainsi !  
>-Bah, à croire que moi aussi ! Mais je doute avoir des liens avec lui. Je pencherais plutôt sur Harry Potter pour ça. Et puis, j'ai vu dans les livres qu'il ne s'agit pas forcément d'un trait héréditaire. Et puis je ne vois pas pourquoi il n'y aurait que les Griffondor, malgré leur nom, qui puissent se transformer en cet animal.<br>-D'ailleurs, en parlant de lui, t'as vu ce qui s'est passé ?  
>-Oui, il est entré au Ministère au même moment que Voldemort, et le monde a enfin la preuve de sa résurrection.''<p>

Arrivés à destination, ils descendirent du bus, et s'approchèrent d'un passage pour piéton, pour attendre le signal de passage.

''-Il était temps… Depuis un an que ce pauvre Potter ne cesse d'affirmer son retour … Et Ombrage qui est portée disparue dans la Forêt Interdite ! Heureusement qu'on a un ''espion '' dans Poudlard, qui peut tout savoir ! Merci à ce cher Phinéas !  
>-J'avoue qu'on a eu une bonne idée de faire amis-amis avec un ancien directeur de Poudlard… Et cette conne l'a bien mérité, tu te rappelles, il y a trois mois, ce qu'elle est venue faire ici, en Belgique, alors qu'elle travaillait à Poudlard ?''<p>

Trois mois auparavant, une femme, toute habillée de rose, s'était présentée à leur école moldue. Ayant tout fait pour cacher leur existence au monde magique, le quatuor s'était demandé ce que pouvait bien faire une représentante du Gouvernement Sorcier, spécifiquement dans leur école ! Un soir, les ayant suivis, elle les coinça dans une ruelle, et voulait les forcer à la suivre en Angleterre, afin d'être jugée pour traitrise, d'une affaire qu'elle avait montée de toute pièce : les parents d'Amélia lui avait mené la vie dure à l'école de Poudlard, et elle avait envisagé de se venger en les condamnant à la prison, pour avoir prétendument partagé des informations secrètes aux Mangemorts. C'était évidemment sans compter le fait que bien qu'ils n'aient acquis leur puissance que récemment, n'ayant jamais eu auparavant de contact avec la magie, ils demeuraient tout de même bien plus puissants qu'elle, et ce, individuellement !

''-Ouai, notre sort d'Oubliettes a bien marché, on n'a plus entendu parler d'elle, ensuite.  
>-Bon, termina Amélia, on arrête de parler de magie, on arrive à l'école.''<p>

Dix minutes plus tard, ils se retrouvèrent en classe de mathématiques, se préparant à la seconde session d'examens, qui déciderait finalement de leur passage au niveau supérieur. Des fonctions par-ci, des finances par-là Yakob en regrettait presque de ne pas s'être inscrit dans une école de Magie. Des bruissements de feuilles interminables. Des stylos, des bics ou des crayons qu'on jetait sur les bancs, puis soudain, aucun bruit. Il décida de lever la tête, et fut aveuglé par un éclair de couleur rouge :

''-Protego'', hurla-t-il en direction du groupe de personnes qui se trouvait près des fenêtres.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**: Comme vous le savez, le monde Harry Potter appartient toujours, jusqu'à preuve du contraire, à J.! Seules les personnes que vous n'avez jamais rencontrés m'appartiennent! (Yakob Shepard, Isabelle Bishop, Amélia Morosa, Louise O'Carroll et Calliopé Snatch). Certaines chansons seront surement de la partie, et ne seront pas de ma création. A chaque fois, je prendrai soin de citer l'artiste concerné.

**Genre**: Général.

**Rating**: M possible, autant couple hétéro qu'homo.

**Note**: Comme dit précédemment, je vais faire des couples homo, hétéro . Cette fanfiction ne tournera pas exclusivement autour de Harry Potter et ses amis, mais aussi autour des personnages que j'ai crées.  
>En ce qui concerne les chapitres, j'essayerai ( et je dis bien , J'ESSAYERAI ) de les poster tous les samedi... Bien qu'a partir de la rentrée, étant en internat, j'aurais du mal à écrire, vu que tout est sur ordinateur, et que je ne peux pas prendre d'ordinateur à l'internat. Mais ne vous en faites pas, je vais me débrouiller. <p>

Merci encore de vos visites, et n'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews, non pas pour me dire des choses gentilles, vu que ce n'est pas fait pour ça, mais bien entendu pour me donner votre avis, afin que je puisse m'améliorer.

Bonne lecture!

OoOoOoOoO

Une boule d'énergie les recouvrit juste à temps : les vitres volèrent en éclat, et le mur explosa, dégringolant sur eux. Amélia utilisa un sortilège d'attraction pour attirer ses condisciples vers elle et Isabelle, qui, elle-aussi, avait eu une seconde session, s'attaqua aux auteurs de cet incident : des Mangemorts, à cheval sur leur balai, étaient au niveau du pan de mur explosé. Ils étaient au nombre de douze !

''-Sortez'', ordonna Amélia, s'occupant de les couvrir. Dehors, des sirènes de police dont le commissariat se trouvait non loin, d'ambulances et de pompiers dont les casernes étaient encore plus près des cris de désespoir, des pleurs, des cris de peur, tout se mélangeait. Les policiers, ne sachant pas quoi faire d'autres, avaient dégainé leur arme à feu, et tiraient. Deux des Mangemorts changèrent donc de cibles, préférant des cibles moldues à sorcières. Yakob le remarqua et envoya valser un Mangemort qui tomba de son balai pour aller fracasser la fenêtre du bureau du Proviseur, deux étages en-dessous. Il sauta et s'empara du balai, puis fonça vers les pauvres moldues qui ne se doutaient pas de ce qui se passait, et qui pensaient que leurs armes à feu pourraient les aider contre ces gens venus d'ailleurs. Le jeune sorcier profita de l'effet de surprise pour aller plus vite que ses adversaires, et venir perpendiculairement à eux : un fut désarçonné, et, prit dans l'élan du balai de Yakob, alla s'écraser dans la poubelle qui était en dessous de lui.

**BUUUUUT**, s'amusa à penser Yakob.

Ce fut de courte durée car le deuxième Mangemort avait profité que l'attention du bon sorcier ne soit plus dirigée vers lui pour utiliser un sort de Découpe, afin de sectionner les barrières de l'école et de les diriger vers Yakob. Pour l'éviter, il sauta de son balai, tout en gardant une main accrochée. Il s'y balança et remonta sur le bois volant, avant de lancer un sort de désarmement sur le Mangemort qui se le prit de plein fouet : il alla s'échouer sur un arbre qui se fendit. Yakob voyait les signes caractéristiques d'un transplanage se produire : une fumée blanche descendait du ciel pour s'arrêter devant Isabelle qui était descendue. D'autres la suivaient. Cependant, Yakob fut surpris en voyant l'homme qui semblait être un Auror : il avait sorti sa baguette magique et la dirigeait vers elle :

''-Oubliettes !''

Heureusement pour Yakob, Isabelle avait des réflexes hors-normes et envoya valser l'Oubliator à travers la cour. Le jeune homme transplana à côté d'elle et lui prit sa baguette.

''-C'est bon, tu l'as neutralisé, calme-toi !  
>-Ce connard a failli me faire perdre ma mémoire !<br>-Je sais, il l'a déjà regretté, je crois. Je te rendrai ta baguette quand tout sera fin…''

Il ne put finir sa phrase car d'autres fumées descendaient du ciel, mais celles-ci étaient noires, ce qui laissaient présager de nouveaux malheurs : une femme, petite, plutôt imposante, l'air hautaine et qui disait '' Ne venez pas me chercher, ou bien vous finirez puceau en prison''. Elle était habillée de rose, avec un nœud papillon. Derrière elle, sortant des fumées, d'autres Mangemorts. L'Oubliator qu'Isabelle avait envoyé au loin fut la première de leur victime.

''-Mais elle fout quoi là, elle ? S'écria Isabelle.  
>-Attends… Regarde Amélia !''<p>

Amélia s'était agenouillée à la fenêtre de sa salle de classe et une boule d'énergie se formait devant sa baguette. Elle finit par relâcher sa concentration et la boule d'énergie fonça vers le nouveau groupe d'adversaires. La femme en rose regarda la boule d'énergie s'approcher d'eux et fit un rictus de dédain. Elle fit un pas de côté et le sort d'Explosion qu'avait lancé Amélia traversa le torse d'un des Mangemorts, qui mourut sur le coup, avant de s'écraser sur le sol, et former un cratère de 5 mètres de diamètre. Quelques Mangemorts furent envoyés en l'air, sans gravité. Il en restait donc 7, accompagnés de la fameuse Dolores Ombrage.

''-Vous croyez vraiment que ça va marcher contre moi, ça ? marmonna Ombrage, de sa voix fluette.  
>-Fermez-là, vous. Qu'est-ce que vous venez foutre en Belgique ? Demanda Yakob dans un anglais parfait.<br>-Ça se voit, non ? Je viens vous tuer. Et ce n'est pas ces Aurors et ces Oubliators qui vous sauveront.  
>-Je m'occupe de vos larbins, puis on s'occupe de vous, avertit Isabelle, en dégainant une sorte de petite épée.''<p>

Yakob sourit : Isabelle sortait le grand jeu : elle venait de sortir son Katana, une lame japonaise taillée juste pour son possesseur et pour personne d'autre. Elle s'élança vers le premier Mangemort qu'elle vit, qui venait d'abattre un Auror. Son bras était toujours tendu, et elle prit l'initiative d'abattre sa lame sur son avant-bras qu'elle sectionna ! Le Mangemort s'écroula en hurlant de douleur, le sang s'échappant par les orifices, aspergeant tout ce qui pouvait se trouver à un mètre de rayon. Elle continua dans sa lancée en tailladant son torse : une énorme coupure, plutôt profonde se forma, le sang dégoulinant. Le troisième sorcier à qui elle voulait s'en prendre était plus fort : il arrivait à éviter toutes ses attaques, et à une vitesse hallucinante, il passa derrière elle. Elle se pencha, posa ses mains au sol, et fit une sorte de poirier : elle asséna un coup de pied dans le menton de son agresseur qui fut envoyé dans les airs, avant de retomber lourdement sur le sol. Elle regarda où se trouvait ses amis : Amélie avait grimpé sur le toit et interceptait tous les sorts qu'on envoyait vers ses deux amis, et pour ça, elle devait aller très vite car les Mangemorts s'acharnaient. Yakob, lui, avait disparu et elle l'aperçut devant Dolores, le bras levé.

''-Yakob, les armes à feu, c'est pas du jeu !''

Elle prit cependant peur lorsqu'elle le vit diriger son Deagle vers elle et appuyer sur la détente. Elle ferma les yeux, mais les rouvrit lorsqu'elle entendit un cri de douleur, suivi d'un bruit sourd, comme si un corps tombait à terre. Elle se retourna, et vit l'homme qui avait réussi à éviter toutes ses attaques, allongé, un trou béant au front. Ses yeux, à travers son masque, semblaient perdre de leur pétillant, jusqu'à ce que plus aucune trace de vie n'y reste. Il en restait donc quatre plus Ombrage, et ces adversaires en avaient fini avec les Protecteurs de la Magie Blanche. Ombrage décida d'en finir avec Amélia, qui décidément s'y mettait pour protéger ses amis :

''-Confringo !''

Le morceau de toit où se trouvait la jeune femme explosa, et celle-ci tomba dans le vide, criant. Yakob et Isabelle criaient d'effroi et ne purent bouger. Puis soudain, tout s'écroula : les mondes des adolescents n'existaient plus : Amélia Morosa venait de s'écraser à même le sol, les os qui se brisèrent, résonnèrent dans leurs oreilles, et agissaient comme un écho. Isabelle courut vers le corps sans vie de sa meilleure amie, alors que Yakob s'effondrait, et qu'Ombrage éclatait d'un rire froid, lugubre. Chose bizarre, lorsqu'Isabelle s'était jetée sur le corps de sa meilleure amie, ses doigts passèrent au travers de son corps. Le rire d'Ombrage s'étrangla, comme si quelque chose obstruait le son. Yakob regarda ce qui s'était passé : elle crachait du sang, par la bouche, avant de s'effondrer.

''-Yakob ! Regarde… Amélia ! S'écria Isabelle, entre ses pleurs.''

Elle repassa sa main sur le corps d'Amélia, et il s'aperçut à son tour du problème : le corps d'Amélia n'avait plus l'air d'être solide, et l'image de son corps se brouillait. Il regarda à nouveau vers Ombrage : elle s'effondra à son tour, et Amélia se trouvait derrière elle, un couteau ensanglanté à la main. Ses larbins, distraits et déboussolés par cet événement, ne réagirent pas lorsqu'Amélia les mirent hors d'état de nuire. Yakob reprit ses esprits plus vite et transplana auprès de ses amis avant de se retrouver sur le toit de l'école. Un regard de sa part, et elles comprirent : il voulait voir ce qui allait se passer les minutes qui passeront. Ils s'aperçurent que l'école avait été évacuée et ne virent aucun cadavre de personnes qu'ils connaissaient, ce qui les rassura.

''-Amélia, comment t'as fait ? S'exclama Yakob, encore stressé.  
>-Je suis trop forte, c'est tout. Et je mets du style dans mes attaques, se vanta Amélia.<br>-Imbécile, on a cru que t'étais morte ! Pleurait Isabelle. Comment as-tu pu nous faire ça ?  
>-Je suis… Désolée, il fallait faire croire à Ombrage que j'étais morte pour que mon truc marche.<br>-En parlant de la vieille harpie, où est-elle ? Demanda Yakob, le visage tourné vers ce qui devait normalement être son cadavre.''

Alors qu'un nouvel escadron d'Aurors et d'Oubliators apparaissait, Isabelle et Amélia purent comprendre ce que voulait dire Yakob : le corps normalement agonisant de la vieille harpie avait disparu, alors qu'Amélia pensait avoir touché un point vital de son corps.

''-Allons-nous-en !''

Yakob lança un sort informulé : le sort d'attraction fit pivoter 3 balais qui se trouvaient encore au sol, et le trio se leva. Les morceaux de bois volants foncèrent vers eux, et ces derniers sautaient dans le vide, avant de s'envoler vers le ciel.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPITRE TROIS : FUIR, ou détruire son passé.

Disclaimer: Comme vous le savez, le monde Harry Potter appartient toujours, jusqu'à preuve du contraire, à J.! Seules les personnes que vous n'avez jamais rencontrés m'appartiennent! (Yakob Shepard, Isabelle Bishop, Amélia Morosa, Louise O'Carroll et Calliopé Snatch). Certaines chansons seront surement de la partie, et ne seront pas de ma création. A chaque fois, je prendrai soin de citer l'artiste concerné.

Genre: General.

Rating: M possible, autant couple hétéro qu'homo.

Note: Comme dit précédemment, je vais faire des couples homo's, hétéro's et autre. Cette fanfiction ne tournera pas exclusivement autour **d'Harry** Potter et ses amis, mais aussi autour des personnages que j'ai **créés**.  
>En ce qui concerne les chapitres, j'<strong>essayerai<strong> **(et** je dis **bien,** J**'ESSAYERAI)** de les poster tous **les samedis**... Bien qu'a partir de la rentrée, étant en internat, j'aurais du mal à écrire, vu que tout est sur ordinateur, et que je ne peux pas prendre d'ordinateur à l'internat. Mais ne vous en faites pas, je vais me débrouiller.  
>Merci encore de vos visites, et n'hésitez pas à faire des review,'s non pas pour me dire des choses gentilles, vu que ce n'est pas fait pour <strong>ça<strong>, mais bien entendu pour me donner votre avis, afin que je puisse m'améliorer.

Bonne lecture!  
>-<p>

Quelques heures plus tard, ils se retrouvaient chez Yakob, se reposant, pendant que le journal télévisé relatait les informations du jour :

''-Madame, monsieur, bonsoir, commença la speakerine, ce soir, nous parlerons de la finance encore en chute libre, après la minikrach boursier d'il y a un mois. On suivra par une fuite de gaz dans une école de Liège qui a causé la mort de plusieurs personnes dont les auteurs de cette catastrophe. La météo finira l'émission du jour.''

Yakob augmenta le volume et attendit que la première partie du journal passe pour écouter les informations.

''-Passons maintenant à cette catastrophe liégeoise : une école réputée de Wallonie a explosé suite à une fuite de gaz, qui finalement a été reconnu comme criminelle. Grâce à des anonymes, l'école a été évacuée à temps mais apparemment les auteurs de ce méfait n'en ont pas réchappé.  
>Amaury Voncrewen, commissaire de Saint-Nicolas :<br>Les quatre personnes responsables de cette tentative de tuerie ont perdu la vie. D'après les identifications, ils seraient d'origine nord-africaine…''

Yakob éteignit la télévision d'un geste furieux.

''-Et voilà, ça retombe encore sur mes origines. Je déteste les médias… Comment peut-on prendre des Anglais, pour des maghrébins ! Putain !  
>-Calme-toi, Yakob, s'écria Isabelle, tu sais très bien qu'il faut toujours trouver un coupable pour le bas-peuple, et les arabes sont les boucs-émissaires depuis le World Trade Center.<br>-Justement, il faut arrêter cette haine envers ce peuple, sinon, ça va encore engendrer plus de haine, et aboutir à du sang ! Répliqua Yakob.  
>-Je suis assez d'accord avec lui, rajouta Amélia. On parle de paix dans le monde et tout, mais si on accuse tous les jours les arabes pour des choses qu'ils n'ont jamais faite, ce monde va finir en bain de sang !''<p>

Calleigh apparut en transplanant, et au lieu de son visage joyeux, signe que tout s'était bien passé durant la journée, était absent.

''-On s'en va.''

Yakob blêmit, et tous comprirent ce qui se passait.

''-Ils m'ont suivi, après que tu m'aies envoyé la lettre. Ils vont arriver… En grand comité. Trop grand.  
>-Très bien. Préparez tout de suite vos affaires, ordonna Isabelle qui prit sa baguette en main. Je lance un sort d'explosion à retardement.''<p>

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait, Isabelle ensorcela l'appartement de Yakob.

''-… Je ne peux pas laisser tout ça, ici… Amélia, prends mon épaule, et transplane, dès que j'ai tout transporté.  
>-Yakob, tu vas utiliser trop de pouvoirs !<br>-Je sais, c'est pour ça que j'ai fait des potions revigorantes, en cas de besoin, je te rappelle. Vous savez où transplaner. Albus nous autorise à n'importe quel moment d'y transplaner. Isabelle, ton sort est prêt ?''

Elle hocha de la tête, donc il dirigea sa baguette vers le plafond. Il se concentra, sentit Amélia lui attacher une sorte de sac autour du coup, et attendit le bon moment :

''-Reducto ! Accio !''

Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, il vit les meubles, la télé, les ordinateurs, et autres objets ayant fait partie de la vie du propriétaire rétrécir. Rétrécir à tel point qu'on aurait dit des objets de maison de poupée. Le deuxième sort les amena à lui, et furent comme aspirés par le sac. Il finit par flancher : pour pouvoir tout prendre, il avait utilisé beaucoup de magie, et ce fut Amélia qui le retint, avant de transplaner, rapidement suivis de deux autres jeunes femmes.  
>Lorsqu'ils eurent de nouveau contact avec le sol, ils se trouvaient dans une cuisine, assez poussiéreuse, donc les murs et le sol étaient faits de carrelage une fois noire, une fois blanche. Une table et plusieurs chaises trônaient en plein milieu de la pièce un frigo se tenait dans un des coins, ainsi qu'une armoire. Le lustre, au-dessus d'eux, semblait avoir ressenti leur apparition, et se balançait depuis leur venue. Amélia se dépêcha de faire avaler une potion de Force à Yakob, qui sentit son énergie revenir, avant de se relever et d'aller vers les portes. Il tourna la poignée… Et fut projeté contre le mur opposé, et heureusement pour lui, accusa le choc. Dans l'embrasement de la porte, une femme aux cheveux rouges, la peau plutôt basanée, les yeux jaunes s'y trouvait. Malgré le mélange peu commun, elle restait plutôt jolie !<p>

''Qui êtes-vous, et que venez-vous faire ici ?  
>-Posez votre baguette, et nous vous le dirons. Recommanda Isabelle.<br>-Je n'ai pas d'ordres à recevoir d'adolescents inconnus. Donc, je me répète, qui êtes-vous, et que venez-vous faire ici.''

Isabelle fit signe à ses amis de poser leur baguette sur la table, afin d'instaurer à l'individu un semblant de confiance.

''-Je m'appelle Isabelle Bishop. Voici Calleigh Snatch, Amélia Morosa, et celui que vous avez envoyé boulé s'appelle Yakob Shepard. Nous venons de Belgique.''

Isabelle se demanda si le simple mot ''Belgique'' avait convaincu la jeune femme, mais elle vit celle-ci baisser sa baguette.

''-Vous êtes ceux qui ont découvert leur pouvoirs récemment, et qui ont sauvé tous ces gens à Liège, en Belgique ?  
>-Ceux-là, même.<br>-Dumbledore nous avait prévenus de votre venue, mais nous ne vous attendions pas aussi tôt, à vrai dire.  
>-Nous ne pouvions pas faire autrement… Les Mangemorts ont découvert notre cachette… Nous avons préféré fuir, plutôt que de risquer la vie d'innocents… Bien que mon dernier sort l'ait surement fait… murmura Isabelle.<br>-Votre dernier sort ? demanda la jeune femme.  
>-J'ai jeté un sort d'Explosion à retardement… Plus un autre sensoriel. Une fois que l'appartement ne reconnaissait plus aucun de nos essences magiques, elle se mettait en veille. Une fois qu'une nouvelle essence magique, inconnue et suspecte, y faisait son apparition, la maison s'en chargeait. Cette fois-ci, étant donné le nombre de Mangemorts qui ont suivi Calleigh, j'ai décidé, avec l'accord de son propriétaire, de faire exploser son appartement, dès qu'une nouvelle essence magique franchissait le pas… Donc je pense que si le Paradis existe, ou les Enfers, ils vont avoir plein de candidatures dans les secondes qui vont venir.<br>-J'aime le ton détaché avec lequel vous parlez, mademoiselle Bishop, lança une voix masculine, derrière le groupe.''

Albus Dumbledore se tenait derrière eux, le visage souriant, et pourtant si vieux. Les rides ne cessaient de prendre possession de son visage, depuis la dernière fois qu'ils l'ont vu.

''-Albus ! firent les quatre adolescents en chœur.  
>-Ravi de vous revoir, les enfants, surtout sains et saufs. Je pense que vous avez fait du bon travail en faisant ces choix, jeunes gens. Ils auraient pu retracer tous vos faits et gestes, ce qui les auraient menés à nous, si, ma foi, mes doutes sont exacts…<br>-Quels doutes, Albus ? demanda la jeune femme.  
>-Voyez-vous, Nymphadora, je pense qu'une taupe du Ministère a laissé filtrer des informations concernant nos jeunes amis. Mais pour l'instant, je ne pense pas qu'ils aient fait la relation entre eux, et nous.<br>-Quand vous dites ''taupe'', c'est une taupe à vous, qui a fait une connerie, et qui va risquer de le regretter si on apprend son identité, ou bien une taupe à Lord Voldemort, qui aura le même sort, mais chez les Mangemorts ?  
>-Je n'en sais encore rien, à vrai dire, répondit le vieil homme, amusé de la tournure de phrase d'Amélia. Nous menons notre enquête. Isabelle, votre famille est-elle en sûreté ?<br>-Oui, ils ont tout oublié, et je les ramènerai quand il le faudra… Merci de vous en inquiéter… Ceux d'Amélia et de Calleigh sont également à l'étranger. Et nous espérons que jamais Voldemort n'étendra ses forces.  
>-C'est déjà mal partie… Le fait que vous vous soyez faits attaqués en Belgique devrait vous mettre la puce à l'oreille, informa celle que Dumbledore avait appelée Nymphadora. D'après certaines rumeurs, les Mangemorts ont établi leur base dans le centre-ville. On ne sait pour l'instant pas où, mais ça ne saurait tarder.<br>-Je vais vous laisser avec Nymphadora, je dois retourner à l'école pour le souper ! Rejoignez-y-moi quand vous serez prêt. Vos formulaires vous y attendent.''

Yakob sourit : ça l'étonnera toujours, le fait que Dumbledore puisse savoir à l'avance les projets des gens : en effet, ils avaient tous les quatre décidés d'intégrer Poudlard l'année suivante… Mais étant donné l'explosion de leur école … Tout se précipitait.

''-Professeur, en ce qui concerne nos examens de chaque année ?  
>-Ne vous en faites pas… Tout est déjà prêt. A la prochaine, jeunes gens.''<p>

Albus Dumbledore disparut dans des flammes vertes, en direction de Poudlard, afin de préparer la répartition et tout ce qui s'ensuit.

''-Bon, je vais me présenter, maintenant que je connais vos projets. Je m'appelle Nymphadora Tonks, mais je préfère largement qu'on m'appelle Tonks, vu l'horrible prénom dont ma mère m'a affublé… Je fais partie de l'Ordre du Phoenix. Je suis Métamorphomage et ... Voilà, en fait… Je sais pas trop quoi dire d'autre.  
>-Enchantés ! Pouvons-nous prendre une douche avant de partir à Poudlard ?<br>-Les chambres sont libres, vu qu'Harry et ses amis sont partis là-bas. Prenez n'importe laquelle, à partir du premier étage.''

Ils la remercièrent et prirent congé, se rendant aux étages, comme prévu. Ils prirent deux chambres différentes : une pour Calleigh et Yakob, l'autre pour les deux autres amis. Etant en couple, les deux amoureux décidèrent de prendre leur douche ensemble, non sans quelques câlins et caresses au passage. Après vingt minutes, le couple décida d'en sortir et se rhabilla, avec des vêtements qui étaient dans le sac que Yakob portait autour du cou.

''-Parfois, je regrette que tu ne sois pas aussi rond qu'avant, parce que t'étais vraiment mignon !  
>-Euh… Ouai mais je suis encore mieux maintenant, mince et musclé !<br>-Ouai, euh… On va dire ça ! Taquina la jeune fille.  
>-J'ai hâte de voir les filles de Poudlard, y doit y avoir de ces gonzesses ! ''<p>

Calleigh fusilla son petit-ami du regard, en fermant sa valise, après que Yakob ait rendu leur taille originelle aux vêtements du quatuor. Ils rejoignirent leurs amies en bas, aux côtés de Tonks et d'un homme aux multiples cicatrices sur le visage, avec des valises sous les yeux. Il semblait ne pas avoir dormi depuis plusieurs jours, et Yakob le reconnut comme étant Remus Lupin.

''-Bonjour, Remus, comment vas-tu ? Demanda Yakob.  
>-Content de te revoir Yakob, ainsi que toi, Isabelle.<br>-Bonjour, répondit-elle en rougissant.  
>-J'imagine que vous allez à l'école avec ces valises ?<br>-T'as tout compris. J'espère qu'on se voit bientôt.  
>-Ne vous en faîtes pas ! Rassura-t-il, en souriant.''<p>

Ils lui sourirent en retour et se dirigèrent vers la cheminée, avant de faire la file pour y accéder.

''-Bureau directoriale, Poudlard. ''


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Comme vous le savez, le monde Harry Potter appartient toujours, jusqu'à preuve du contraire, à J.! Seules les personnes que vous n'avez jamais rencontrés m'appartiennent! (Yakob Shepard, Isabelle Bishop, Amélia Morosa, Louise O'Carroll et Calliopé Snatch). Certaines chansons seront surement de la partie, et ne seront pas de ma création. A chaque fois, je prendrai soin de citer l'artiste concerné.

Genre: General.

Rating: M possible, autant couple hétéro qu'homo.

Note: Comme dit précédemment, je vais faire des couples homo's, hétéro's et autre. Cette fanfiction ne tournera pas exclusivement autour **d'Harry** Potter et ses amis, mais aussi autour des personnages que j'ai**créés**.  
>En ce qui concerne les chapitres, j'<strong>essaierai<strong> **(et** je dis **bien,** J**'ESSAIERAI)** de les poster tous **les samedis**... Bien qu'a partir de la rentrée, étant en internat, j'aurais du mal à écrire, vu que tout est sur ordinateur, et que je ne peux pas prendre d'ordinateur à l'internat. Mais ne vous en faites pas, je vais me débrouiller.  
>Merci encore de vos visites, et n'hésitez pas à faire des review,'s non pas pour me dire des choses gentilles, vu que ce n'est pas fait pour <strong>ça<strong>, mais bien entendu pour me donner votre avis, afin que je puisse m'améliorer.

Bonne lecture!

Chacun à leur tour, ils apparurent dans la cheminée de Dumbledore, répandant la poussière dans la pièce, que le directeur évapora d'un coup de baguette.

''-Vous nous attendiez ? Et les élèves ? s'exclama Amélia.  
>-En effet, je vous attendais. Les élèves ne sont pas encore là, les calèches et les barques n'étant pas encore arrivés à destination. En fait, je voulais vous dire que vous passerez les premiers. Je vous présenterai comme des élèves de Beauxbâtons, étant donné que vous parlez français. Si Harry et ses amis devaient revoir Fleur Delacour, je l'ai déjà mise au courant, elle fera semblant de vous connaître. Deuxièmement, tout dépendra des maisons où vous allez, mais je connais vos pouvoirs, et je sais donc que vous savez vous défendre. Vous connaissez également le destin d'Harry, si je ne suis pas présent à l'école, pourriez-vous vous occuper des défenses ?<br>-Bien sûr, Albus, nous sommes en partie là pour ça. Nous avions déjà prévu de garder à l'œil l'école.  
>-Je vous en remercie, je ne savais pas comment vous le demander, à vrai dire...<br>-Ce n'est rien, Albus. Répondit Isabelle, en souriant.  
>-Voulez-vous qu'on apprenne certaines choses au trio ? Du genre Animagus, Sortilèges, transplanage ?<br>-Vous faites comme vous le sentez. J'ai pleinement confiance en vous. Bon, pour votre histoire, donc vous venez de Beauxbâtons, et vos parents sont morts dans une attaque des Mangemorts qui essayaient de s'infiltrer dans le pays. Comme vous étiez d'origine anglaise et que vous étiez mineurs, vous avez été obligés de revenir ici. Cela vous convient-il, bien que ce soit particulièrement simple ?  
>-Tout à fait ! Dites à Phinéas que nous sommes désolés pour son portrait que nous n'avons pas pu emporter lors de l'attaque.<br>-Je suis sûr qu'il vous a déjà pardonné. Bon, l'heure approche, suivez-moi.''

Ils sortirent du bureau, derrière Dumbledore qui semblait tout aussi puissant de dos, que de face. Ils descendirent quelques escaliers et finirent devant de grandes portes brunes.

''-Attendez ici, je vous prie, demanda Dumbledore, les élèves de première année vont bientôt arriver.''

En effet, une dame plutôt âgée arrivait derrière eux, alors que le directeur avait disparu dans un bruissement de cape. Le professeur McGonagall menait la marche, accompagnée de jeunes garçons, n'ayant vraisemblablement pas encore atteint la puberté. Certains tiraient une tête de surprise, étant surement très stressés par ce qui allait leur arriver, d'autres ne croyaient toujours pas ce qu'ils voyaient, montrant qu'ils étaient d'origine moldue. Parmi eux, on pouvait également distinguer certaines élèves qui regardaient d'un air dédaigneux, hautain, leurs camarades émerveillés par si peu de choses. Lorsqu'elle arriva à leur hauteur, Mac Gonnagall afficha un sourire, qui disparut rapidement. Isabelle entreprit d'en faire le profil : il s'agissait d'un professeur très strict, mais en qui on pouvait avoir pleinement confiance, qui est toujours là pour tout le monde. Si elle devait sourire, ce n'était que par fierté, ou autre chose dans le genre.

''-Bonsoir, mesdemoiselles et monsieur. Je me présente : Professeur Mac Gonnagall, professeur de Métamorphoses, et accessoirement Directrice de la Maison de Griffondor, ainsi que Co-Directrice de cette école. Le professeur Dumbledore m'a parlé de votre cas, je m'occuperai de vous en premier lieu. Veuillez me suivre.''

Le quatuor se mit derrière elle, et la suivirent vers les portes qui s'ouvrirent. Elles laissèrent place à une immense salle, occupée par huit longues tables, qui formaient quatre longues rangées. Au plafond étaient suspendus des banderoles, sur lesquelles avaient été dessinées différents motifs. Pour la première rangée, celle de droite, il s'agissait d'un serpent gris, sur un fond vert. A la gauche de cette table, la deuxième rangée était représentée par un blaireau noir, lui sur un fond jaune. La troisième table portait l'image d'un aigle gris, sur un fond bleu et la dernière table, un lion sur un fond rouge. A cette table, Yakob reconnut Harry Potter, avec ses lunettes rondes, les cheveux noirs de jais, en bataille, et sa cicatrice en forme d'éclair. Un autre visage attira son regard, à l'opposé de la salle. Le visage était parcouru d'un sourire blanc, et le visage rayonnait. Yakob sourit en retour, et détourna la tête vers Dumbledore qui souriait. McGonagall les fit s'avancer jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent devant l'estrade où se tenait la table des professeurs. Elle alla chercher un tabouret et un chapeau miteux, qu'elle déposa sur le meuble en bois.

''-Bienvenue pour cette nouvelle année à Poudlard, commença le directeur. Avant toute chose, nous allons procéder à la répartition de nos précieux élèves ! Je laisse la parole au Professeur McGonagall.  
>-Merci, Monsieur le Directeur. Comme vous le disait le professeur Dumbledore, nous allons répartir les nouveaux élèves qui entreront pour la majorité en première année –quelques murmures des élèves ''La majorité ? Comment ça, la majorité''. Ceci est adressé aux premières années, je vous prie donc d'écouter ! Vous devez savoir que tout au long de votre séjour à l'école, c'est-à-dire durant sept ans, votre maison sera pour vous comme une seconde famille. Vous y suivrez les mêmes cours, vous y suivrez dans le même dortoir et vous passerez votre temps libre dans la même salle commune. Les maisons sont au nombre de quatre : elles sont nommées, respectivement de votre gauche à votre droite : Griffondor, Serdaigle, Poufsouffle et Serpentard, informa le professeur de Métamorphoses, en montrant à chaque fois d'un geste de la main les différentes tables. Chaque maison a sa propre histoire, sa propre noblesse, ses propres qualités, et chacune d'elles a formé au cours des ans des sorciers et des sorcières de premier plan. Pendant votre année à Poudlard, chaque fois que vous obtiendrez de bons résultats, vous rapporterez des points à votre maison. Cependant, si vous enfreignez les règles communes, votre maison perdra ces points gagnés. A la fin de chaque année scolaire, la maison qui aura obtenu le plus de points gagnera la coupe des Quatre Maisons, ce qui constitue en soi un très grand honneur. J'espère que chacune et chacun d'entre vous aura à cœur de bien servir sa maison, quelle qu'elle soit. La cérémonie de la Répartition aura lieu dans quelques minutes, en présence de tous les élèves de l'école. Je vous conseille donc du temps que vous laissent encore certains trainards pour soigner votre tenue.''<p>

Le regard du professeur d'attarda sur le quatuor qui en avait complètement oublié de se changer et de mettre leur cape, et leur robe de sorcier. D'un coup de baguette, Amélia s'en chargea, et les premières années eurent un hoquet de surprise après avoir vu cette démonstration de magie.  
>Lorsque les derniers élèves arrivèrent à destination, les grandes portes se fermèrent d'elle-même, et McGonagall reprit la cérémonie.<p>

''-Bien, quand j'appellerai votre nom, vous mettez le Choixpeau sur votre tête et vous vous assiérez sur le tabouret. Nous allons commencer avec ces quatre jeunes gens, qui entreront tout de suite en sixième année, venant tout droit de Beauxbâtons. Bishop, Isabelle.''

Elle alla s'asseoir sur le tabouret et mit le Choixpeau sur la tête qui se mouva.

''- Bien le bonjour, mademoiselle. Je vois que vous avez reçu vos pouvoirs il n'y a pas très longtemps, contrairement aux sorciers normaux… Cependant, vous êtes largement plus puissante que la majorité des sorciers de votre âge, et certainement de plus âgés. Je vois en vous beaucoup d'intelligence, vous savez utiliser la logique des choses pour passer outre certaines énigmes impossibles à résoudre pour une personne normale… Je vous envoie donc à … SERDAIGLE !''

Isabelle sourit : elle avait toujours eu envie d'aller dans cette maison, si elle venait à Poudlard. Elle se dirigea vers une place libre côté d'une fille aux accents asiatiques.

''-Amélia Morosa ? Appela la Co-Directrice.  
>-Hmmm, lança le chapeau vivant, vous ne vous faites pas emmerder – excusez-moi l'expression – par les gens. Et si vous êtes piégée, vous utilisez votre ruse pour vous sortir de la mouise. La ruse mélangée à l'intelligence, ça fait un produit explosif ! Je vous dirige donc vers… SERPENTARD !''<p>

Amélia sourit de toutes ses dents, ne s'attendant pas à autre chose. Elle regarda cependant Isabelle à la table des Aigles, qui lui fit un grand sourire. Ils s'étaient promis de ne pas changer, même s'ils étaient séparés ! Morosa alla s'asseoir aux côtés d'un blond, qui avait laissé deux places à ses côtés, sous l'œil désapprobateur de ses amis.

''-Shepard Yakob ?  
>-SERPENTARD !<br>-C'est vexant, vieux chapeau miteux ! Les autres ont le droit d'avoir un de vos ennuyants quoique superbes monologues, et moi, vous m'envoyez de suite là-bas. Comme si j'étais un méchant sorcier, tout de suite !... Oui d'accord, Professeur McGonagall, je vais m'asseoir…''

Les élèves éclatèrent de rire devant cette tirade, qui n'était pas banal : c'est rare les fois où on voyait quelqu'un taper la discussion avec le Choixpeau.  
>Yakob se dirigea vers la table des Serpentard, de l'autre côté du jeune homme blond, qui affichait un immense sourire. Le Belge lui fit un clin d'œil puis lui fit signe de suivre la répartition :<p>

''-Snatch Calleigh ?  
>-GRIFFONDOR, s'écria le Choixpeau, à peine le Choixpeau posé.<br>- Ta petite-amie est plus sage, elle, elle ne se fout pas la honte devant tout le monde, marmonna le blond.  
>-Ecoute-moi bien Drago Malefoy… En fait, non, je n'ai rien à dire.<br>-Tu fais les présentations, Drago ? lança une jeune fille, en face de Drago, pendant que McGonagall s'occupait des premières années. Cette fille avait une tête bizarre… Du genre la gueule d'un pékinois.  
>-Yakob Shepard et Amélia Morosa, je vous présente Pansy Parkinson, Blaise Zabini, Grégory Goyle, et Vincent Crabbe. Les gars, je vous présente Yakob Shepard et Amélia Morosa.<br>-Et accessoirement, l'amour de la vie de Malefoy, pour ma part ! Continua le Belge.  
>-Comment vous êtes-vous connus ? Demanda Blaise : il s'agissait d'un beau jeune homme métisse, qui ne devait pas laisser les femmes de marbre.<br>-Ca fait des années ! Lorsqu'il était plus jeune, Drago venait en vacances en Belgique…  
>-Belgique ? Mais vous ne venez pas de Beauxbâtons ? Releva Parkinson.<br>-Si, mais il n'existe pas d'écoles de magie en Belgique. La seule école assez près de chez nous était celle de Beauxbâtons, donc voilà, répondit Amélia.  
>-Donc, Drago venait en vacances en Belgique, durant le mois de juillet, car c'est bien le seul mois de l'année où il fait majoritairement beau dans ce pays. Un jour, Drago se promenait dans le centre-ville avec son père, et Lucius avait décidé de laisser son fils dehors, pendant qu'il s'occupait de quelque chose. C'était sans compter que des abrutis viennent l'agresser. Donc, je l'ai aidé… Ca fait à peu près 8 ans qu'on se connait. C'est d'ailleurs à ce moment-là que j'ai découvert mes pouvoirs, expliqua Yakob. De fil en aiguille, on s'envoyait des lettres via les hiboux, et il revenait les années suivantes. Depuis, je le considère comme mon frère.<br>-C'est drôle, fit Parkinson d'une voix plutôt dédaigneuse, Drago ne nous a jamais parlé de vous.  
>-Pansy, intervint Blaise, tu veux bien les laisser tranquille ?''<p>

Drago remercia son meilleur ami d'un regard !

''-A ma connaissance, il reste une place dans le dortoir de Blaise. Si ça ne lui dérange pas, tu pourras y dormir ! Blaise ? Demanda Drago, tout en regardant avec dégoût les deux gorilles qui lui servaient d'amis en train de s'empiffrer comme jamais.  
>-Bien sûr ! Répondit le noir, ayant compris le sous-entendu visuel.<br>-Alors, ce sera avec plaisir ! S'exclama Yakob.''


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPITRE CINQ : JETER UN FROID, ou avoir de la suite dans les idées.

Disclaimer: Comme vous le savez, le monde Harry Potter appartient toujours, jusqu'à preuve du contraire, à J.! Seules les personnes que vous n'avez jamais rencontrés m'appartiennent! (Yakob Shepard, Isabelle Bishop, Amélia Morosa, Louise O'Carroll et Calliopé Snatch). Certaines chansons seront surement de la partie, et ne seront pas de ma création. A chaque fois, je prendrai soin de citer l'artiste concerné.

Genre: General.

Rating: M possible, autant couple hétéro qu'homo.

Note: Comme dit précédemment, je vais faire des couples homo's, hétéro's et autre. Cette fanfiction ne tournera pas exclusivement autour **d'Harry** Potter et ses amis, mais aussi autour des personnages que j'ai**créés**.  
>En ce qui concerne les chapitres, j'<strong>essaierai<strong> **(et** je dis **bien,** **j'ESSAIERAI)** de les poster tous **les samedis**... Bien qu'a partir de la rentrée, étant en internat, j'aurais du mal à écrire, vu que tout est sur ordinateur, et que je ne peux pas prendre d'ordinateur à l'internat. Mais ne vous en faites pas, je vais me débrouiller.  
>Merci encore de vos visites, et n'hésitez pas à faire des review,'s non pas pour me dire des choses gentilles, vu que ce n'est pas fait pour <strong>ça<strong>, mais bien entendu pour me donner votre avis, afin que je puisse m'améliorer.

Bonne lecture!

Du côté des Griffondor, Harry, Ron et Hermione regardaient Malefoy sourire.

''-Ce rire me parait franc, fit Hermione.  
>-Comment ça se fait… Pour qu'ils s'entendent aussi bien, il faudrait que ce Shepard soit un Apprenti Mangemort. Et c'est vrai qu'il allait d'être réellement heureux… Je ne l'avais jamais vu comme ça, marmonna Ronald.<br>-Ron, tous les Serpentard ne sont pas des Mangemorts ! s'exclama Hermione.  
>-Ouai, mais Malefoy l'est, Mione, répliqua le Rouquin.<br>-Tu as des preuves ?  
>-Il n'empêche que ce sont des Apprentis Mangemorts ! s'écria Ron, têtu.<br>-L'Apprenti Mangemort est mon petit-ami… Désolée de me mêler à votre discussion, mais je ne pouvais pas vous laisser médire sur lui ! Intervint Calleigh.  
>-Excuse-les, ils se disputent pour un rien, répondit Harry. Au fait, je m'appelle Harry Potter.<br>-Enchantée, bien que tu n'aies pas eu besoin de te présenter. Je m'appelle Calliopé Snatch. Et donc petite-amie du Serpentard.  
>-Enchanté également, fit le Survivant.<br>-Mais Drago et Yakob se connaissent depuis quelques années déjà, maintenant. Bien avant, bien sûr, qu'il ne devienne le pseudo méchant sorcier que vous avez l'air de connaitre. Enfin, maintenant, vous faîtes ce que vous voulez. Il vous a peut-être fait chier pendant les cinq années précédentes, ce qui serait tout à fait son genre, avec les gens qu'il ne peut pas blairer, mais ne lui en voulez pas. Tout le monde ne peut pas s'aimer.''

Harry regarda la jeune femme en face de lui : elle parlait de manière franche, sans langue de bois. Il sentit que s'ils devenaient amis, deux caractères explosifs comme le sien et comme Ron, il ne serait pas sorti de l'auberge.

''-Je ne prends pas l'habitude de parler avec des futurs Mangemorts, ou des amis à ces Mangemorts…''

Ron ne put finir sa phrase : Hermione venait de lui administrer une gifle monumentale, pendant que Calleigh lançait un regard noir.

''-Si je vaux la peine que vous veniez me parler, je suis toute ouïe, mais ne venez pas avec lui, où je le réduis en charpies.''

Elle se leva, et alla en bout de table, pour manger seule, sans qu'un abruti têtu ne vienne le déranger. Elle s'aperçut que Yakob la regardait, et qu'à intervalles réguliers, lançait des regards meurtriers vers Weasley. Elle salua Drago, puis incita Yakob à se calmer d'un regard.

''-Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de lui dire ça, Ronald ? S'écria Hermione, enragée.  
>-M'enfin, Hermione, tous les sorciers qui sont sortis de Serpentard ont fini Mangemorts ! Trouves-en un qui ne l'est pas, et j'arrêterai de dire ça !<br>-Tu ne les connais même pas, sombre crétin. Tu ne peux pas te permettre de débarquer et de dire ce genre de choses ! Je pensais que tu avais grandi depuis les dernières années ! Mais apparemment, je me suis trompée ! S'exclama-t-elle, en se levant et en se dirigeant vers la nouvelle élève.  
>-Harry, tu es d'accord avec moi, non ? Demanda Ronald.<br>-Pour Malefoy, oui, je le suis, en ce qui concerne le nouveau, je ne peux pas trop me prononcer.  
>-C'est mieux que rien. Je ne comprends pas Hermione ! Après tout ce qu'il lui a fait subir, comment peut-elle encore défendre Malefoy ?''<p>

Harry haussa des épaules et repartit dans sa contemplation de son assiette, tandis que Ginny recommençait à embrasser Dean Thomas à sa droite, sous l'œil rageur de son frère.

-

''-Je me demande ce qui s'est passé, dit Drago.  
>-Connaissant Weasley, il a encore du nous associer à des Mangemorts… Et il n'a peut-être pas tort !''<p>

Yakob regarda Blaise d'un air horrifié, mais rapidement Drago posa sa main sur la cuisse du Belge. Ce dernier se tourna vers lui, et comprit par l'expression de son visage, qu'il allait avoir des explications dans les heures qui allaient suivre.

''-Dans quelle matière excellez-vous ? Demanda Pansy, qui ne lâchait pas.  
>-Amélia est plus puissante en Sortilèges et en Potions dans notre groupe, tandis qu'Isabelle Bishop et moi sommes à égalités au niveau de la Métamorphose et de la Défense contre les Forces du Mal.<br>-Ils sont plus puissants que la plupart des sorciers de cette école, professeurs compris, informa Drago.  
>-N'exagère pas, non plus, Drago ! S'exclama Amélia. C'est juste que tant à Durmstrang, ils sont dirigés vers la Magie Noire, tant vous, ici, on vous apprend la Magie Blanche, à Beauxbâtons, ils misent plus sur la puissance des sortilèges, et leur contrôle, de quelque magie dont elles sont issues.<br>-Vous voulez dire que vous connaissez des sortilèges de Magie Noire ? Demanda avidement Face de Pékinois.  
>-Pas exactement. En fait, nous connaissons certains sortilèges qui ont les effets inverses de son homologue de la Magie Noire.''<p>

Yakob s'amusait à voir comment Amélia se débrouillait pour berner les personnes qui écoutaient leur discussion. Lorsqu'il jeta un regard vers Isabelle, celle-ci s'amusait apparemment avec la jeune asiatique qu'il avait aperçu plus tôt, et fut content qu'elle se soit déjà faite une amie, elle qui était d'habitude si timide, réservée.  
>Le temps vint, où Dumbledore demanda le silence:<p>

''-J'espère que vous vous êtes bien nourris durant ce festin. Comme je vous ai laissé un peu plus de temps à bavarder et à manger, je vais charger les Préfets de vous expliquer les règles de cette école. A la place, je vais tout de suite passer aux enseignants. Comme vous le savez, Miss Ombrage, n'occupant plus ses fonctions après ses actes ici-même, ainsi qu'en Belgique, doit être remplacée. Aussi, je vous demanderai d'accueillir Kendra McKinnon, comme professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal !''

Un tonnerre d'applaudissements explosa dans la salle, pour accueillir l'unique survivante de la famille McKinnon, dont le membre la plus connue restait Marlène McKinnon, pour ses exploits tout le long de sa vie, et qui, pour une catégorie de gens au courant de ça, était un membre de L'Ordre du Phoenix. La femme sourit, mais on pouvait encore apercevoir toute la tristesse de la perte de sa famille, malgré les années qui étaient passées.

''-Encore bienvenue à vous, Miss McKinnon ! Je vais maintenant passer à, je l'espère, de bonnes nouvelles : durant l'année, le Conseil d'Administration de Poudlard a décidé, avec l'accord du Ministère, que différentes activités seront organisées ici-même. Au programme, bals, barbecue, tournois de duel de sorciers, et peut-être d'autres surprises. Pour les bals, nous en ferons un le dernier jour la Toussaint, un autre, le jour de Noël, à Pâques, et pour finir, en fin d'année. Lors des barbecues, le Lac Noir serait ouvert aux baignades, ce qui n'est pas le cas d'habitude. Toutefois, nous vous demanderons de ne pas trop vous éloigner, si vous ne voulez pas souffrir entre les tentacules du Calamar Géant. Enfin, pour les tournois, les élèves de première et deuxième année ne seront pas autorisés à y participer. Vous pourrez agir en tant que spectateur, afin de voir les stratégies, et les sorts que vos ainés connaissent, histoire de compléter vos lacunes, ou de connaitre de nouveaux sorts. Ce sera tout pour le moment. Je vais donc demander aux Préfets de chaque maison de bien vouloir se diriger, accompagnés de leurs condisciples, vers leur salle commune respective. Veillez à ne pas dormir trop tard, je vous rappelle que vos cours commencent dès demain ! Bonne nuit, chers élèves.''

Fini sa tirade, Dumbledore prit congé par la porte exclusivement réservée aux professeurs, bientôt suivi par le reste du corps enseignant, alors que la Grande Salle se vidait peu à peu, chacun voulant rejoindre son lit.


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPITRE SIX : Discussions, conseil.

Disclaimer: Comme vous le savez, le monde Harry Potter appartient toujours, jusqu'à preuve du contraire, à J.! Seules les personnes que vous n'avez jamais rencontrés m'appartiennent! (Yakob Shepard, Isabelle Bishop, Amélia Morosa, Louise O'Carroll et Calliopé Snatch). Certaines chansons seront surement de la partie, et ne seront pas de ma création. A chaque fois, je prendrai soin de citer l'artiste concerné.

Genre: General.

Rating: M possible, autant couple hétéro qu'homo.

Note: Comme dit précédemment, je vais faire des couples homo's, hétéro's et autre. Cette fanfiction ne tournera pas exclusivement autour **d'Harry** Potter et ses amis, mais aussi autour des personnages que j'ai**créés**.  
>En ce qui concerne les chapitres, j'<strong>essaierai<strong> **(et** je dis **bien,** **j'ESSAIERAI)** de les poster tous **les samedis**... Bien qu'a partir de la rentrée, étant en internat, j'aurais du mal à écrire, vu que tout est sur ordinateur, et que je ne peux pas prendre d'ordinateur à l'internat. Mais ne vous en faites pas, je vais me débrouiller.  
>Merci encore de vos visites, et n'hésitez pas à faire des review,'s non pas pour me dire des choses gentilles, vu que ce n'est pas fait pour <strong>ça<strong>, mais bien entendu pour me donner votre avis, afin que je puisse m'améliorer.

Bonne lecture!

Harry suivait de près ses amis, qui menaient la marche vers le septième étage, où se trouvaient les appartements de Griffondor. Il entendait encore les deux se disputer à propos de la nouvelle élève de leur maison, qui était finalement assez étrange : elle avait l'air de regretter de se retrouver à Griffondor, parlait sèchement à Ron, ce qui n'était pas spécialement anormal, vu la façon comment il l'a abordé, mais pour Harry, lorsqu'on est nouveau quelque part, la majorité des gens font profil bas, plutôt que d'attirer de suite l'attention. De la conversation animée qui se passait devant lui, Harry put en retirer que Ron campait sur sa position : Malefoy et Shepard étaient de futurs Mangemorts en puissance, et qu'ils allaient regretter de ne pas faire quelque chose contre ça. Hermione, elle, voulait voir le meilleur en chacun, et ne flanchait pas : tant que Ron ne lui avait pas fourni de preuve, autre que le statut de Malefoy Sénior, elle n'écoutera plus les divagations de son meilleur ami. Ils arrêtèrent donc d'en parler, ou plutôt, Ron bouda sur Hermione, et passait ses nerfs sur les nouveaux :

''-Allez, les demi-portions, on se dépêche et on suit ! Toi, là-bas, ne touche pas à cette statue, elle pourrait te couper la main. Qu'est-ce que je viens de dire ?''

Harry décida d'attendre son meilleur ami en s'asseyant sur le sofa, mais le regretta rapidement : Ginny et Dean s'y étaient jetés à ses côtés et s'embrassaient sans gêne ! Harry aimait de moins en moins son camarade, mais n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi et remercia mentalement Ron lorsque celui-ci vit la scène :

''-Vous voulez bien aller plus loin pour faire ça ? Et dans un endroit discret si possible ! Y a du public ici !''

Ginny fusilla son frère du regard, puis se leva, aidée par son petit-ami qui se faisait tout petit, pour ne plus s'attirer les foudres du roux.

''-En quoi c'est anormal de penser qu'un Serpentard est obligatoirement un Mangemort ?  
>-Parce que tout le monde peut être Mangemort ! Regarde Pettigrow, par exemple, c'est un Mangemort, des plus fidèles à Voldemort, et pourtant il était à Griffondor. Dans un livre, j'ai lu qu'un professeur de Potions, parti il y a de cela quelques années, qui a donné cours à nos parents, était à Serpentard. Maintenant, il est mentionné comme étant un des plus proches amis de Dumbledore. Et je ne crois pas que Dumbledore soit du genre à faire ami-ami avec un Mangemort …<br>-Ah bon ? Et Rogue alors ? Mentionna Ron.  
>-J'ai beau ne pas l'aimer, j'ai appris qu'il faut toujours faire confiance en Dumbledore, même s'il te cache quelque chose depuis ta naissance… Donc j'ai confiance en Rogue.<br>-Tu me fais peur, Harry. Je te rappelle qu'il avait ensorcelé ton balai en première année.  
>-Je te rappelle, Ron, que c'était Quirrell, manipulé par Voldemort, qui l'avait ensorcelé, lança Harry à son tour, déçu que son ami tressaille encore à l'entente du nom du Mage Noir.<br>-Ouai… Je l'avais oublié, celui-là… Enfin bref. Si tu as confiance en Rogue, tant mieux pour toi. Moi, je vais dormir, tu viens ?  
>-J'arrive dans cinq minutes.''<p>

Ron haussa des épaules puis se retourna pour monter les escaliers montant vers ses dortoirs. Harry, lui, restait assis dans le canapé, songeant aux paroles de son meilleur ami. Il était dommage qu'il soit si têtu, et plutôt violent lorsqu'il parlait à Snatch. Pourtant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire que Ron pouvait avoir raison, que Shepard et Snatch pourraient être de futurs Mangemorts… Et c'est là qu'il réalisa la bêtise de ses songes : tout le monde peut être Mangemort, autant à Griffondor, à Serdaigle, à Poufsouffle qu'à Serpendard. Là, par exemple, il pouvait être entouré de mauvais sorciers sont le savoir dans sa salle commune. Cependant, il sourit : c'était assez bête, ces réflexions pourraient le rendre paranoïaque alors qu'il n'y avait rien pour. Finalement, il se décida à monter rejoindre Ron, afin d'être prêt pour le lendemain.

-

Yakob suivait Blaise et Drago vers les dortoirs, et furent bientôt rejoint par un autre garçon que Drago présenta comme Théodore Nott : il était plus petit que les autres, les cheveux noirs, les yeux bruns, était mince. Il avait des creux des joues, ce qui le rendait plus entend puéril. Il donnait une apparence chétive mais Yakob ne s'y attarda pas : l'habit ne fait pas le moine : son apparence d'enfant pouvait cacher une puissance incroyable ! Le groupe descendit vers les cachots, lieu où se trouvait l'entrée de la salle commune des Serpentard. Arrivés en bas d'un escalier qui donnait sur un mur nu. Le Belge se demanda pourquoi ses camarades l'avaient mené jusque-là, alors qu'ils devaient aller dans leur salle commune… C'est lorsque Drago lança:

''-Basilique''

Que la ''porte'' s'ouvrit: le mur parut devenir gazeux, et les Serpentard passèrent à travers le passage qui mena à une grande pièce, décorée par des tapis verts, espacés par des pans de mur gris. Il y avait un espace, au centre, qui était commun à tous, et tout autour, des petits espaces en forme de demi-lune étaient disposées. Ces pièces étaient occupées par des bureaux, des armoires et autres meubles servant tous les jours.

''-Dis, Drago, t'étais pas censé t'occuper des nouveaux ? Demanda Théodore, souriant.  
>-Euh… Pas du tout…<br>-Heureusement que Pansy est là, susurra Blaise.  
>-Pour une fois qu'elle sert à quelque chose ! répliqua Drago.<br>-Qui ça ? fit une voix derrière eux.''

Ils se retournèrent et virent Parkinson, accompagnée des nouveaux élèves. Aussitôt, Drago devint rouge, pendant que ses amis éclataient de rire devant sa tête déconfite. Pansy les regardait, interrogatrice.

''-Euh… Granger ! Trouva-t-il rapidement. Elle m'a en quelque sorte sauvé devant McGo', qui allait m'engueler, alors qu'un de ces lions avaient fait tomber une épée d'une des armures d'un couloir…  
>-Et qu'est-ce que tu faisais, là-bas ? Notre salle commune est de l'autre côté pourtant. Puis t'es arrivé avant moi, donc…<br>-Pansy, cherche pas ! Lança Théodore. Occupe-toi des premières années et tais-toi.''

Elle fit un geste qu'il n'est pas bon de retranscrire et fit signe à ses camarades de le suivre, pendant que les trois garçons derrière un Drago exaspéré étaient aux éclats.

''-Bon, on va y aller… Théodore, ça ne te dérange pas si vous partagez votre dortoir avec Yakob ? Vu qu'il vous reste un lit… C'est pratique d'avoir des dortoirs à trois lits, il parait qu'à Griffondor, ces cons doivent se choper des dortoirs à cinq lits.  
>-Ça doit sentir…, marmonna Blaise.<br>-Bah quand tu vois Weasley… Déjà, il est roux ! s'exclama Théodore.''

Le groupe éclata de rire puis Théodore donna une réponse positive à la question de Drago.

''-Bon, et bien je vais vous laisser alors ! L'autre va péter un câble si je ne viens pas l'aider ! A demain !''

Blaise et Théodore menèrent le Belge jusqu'à une porte que Blaise ouvrit : une salle en forme lune, occupée par trois lits à baldaquin s'offrait à eux. Aux pieds des lits, des valises et des sacs avaient été déposés.

''-Donc, là, tu as les lits, tables de nuit et armoire. Le chauffage central au milieu de la pièce, tu l'allumes quand tu veux avec un sort. Et tu vois la porte là-bas ? Ca mène à la salle de bain. Dans chaque dortoir, t'as une salle de bain, mais les douches sont communes… C'est-à-dire que, soit tu attends que l'un de nous finisse, soit tu t'en fou, tu viens prendre ta douche avec nous.  
>-Je suis le genre de mec qui n'a aucun complexe, qui n'est pas du genre à faire attention au physique, que tu sois gros, maigre, poilu, imberbe, asexué carrément. Et je n'ai rien contre les homosexuels. En fait, moi-même, je ne suis pas cent pour cent hétéro. Et Calleigh le sait, répondit Yakob, souriant. Je ne suis pas superficiel hein, malgré mon apparence, parce que bon… Sans me vanter, les gens disent que mes amies et moi, on est plutôt beau quoi… Oh, merde, j'me fais passer pour un vrai prétentieux ! Rajouta-t-il, plus pour lui-même.<br>-Ben, il faut bien l'avouer ! Alors, tout est réglé, s'exclama Théodore. Bon, je vais me préparer pour dormir moi ! Bonne nuit, les gars.''

Ils lui répondirent et attendirent que Nott se soient endormis pour parler ensemble.

''-Alors, comme ça, vous vous connaissez depuis longtemps, Drago et toi ? Releva Blaise, curieux.  
>-Oui, ce qu'on a dit est la vérité, on s'est connu comme ça. Depuis, je l'ai toujours considéré comme mon petit frère, on s'envoie régulièrement des lettres. En vacances, vu que je n'ai qu'un lit, on s'est habitué à dormir ensemble bien qu'au début, on était grave gêné : c'est normal, étant jeunes, on trouvait qu'il n'y avait que les homos qui dormaient dans le même lit. Et ben depuis, dès qu'on est ensemble, on se quitte plus. Moi, de ce que j'ai compris, tu es son meilleur ami ? demanda Yakob.<br>-Oui, il me raconte également tout. Il m'avait fait quelques allusions à ton propos, mais on n'a jamais vraiment discuté de toi. En tout cas, ça me fait plaisir de te rencontrer, t'as l'air d'un chic type !  
>-Le plaisir et le compliment sont partagés ! Lui m'a déjà parlé de toi, de tes conquêtes, de tes exploits contre les Griffondor, etc.<br>-Oui, rigola Zabini, il n'y a bien que Potter et Granger qui arrivent à me battre. Ils sont puissants, y a pas chier. Ah ! D'ailleurs, Drago m'a parlé de ta réaction tout à l'heure quand je parlais de Mangemort… En fait, tu te doutes bien qu'il y a de futurs Mangemorts dans notre maison… Pour l'instant, on ne sait pas trop, à part Crabbe et Goyle, qui sont assez cons pour le crier sur tous les toits… Mais on ne peut tout de même pas se permettre de les dénoncer, ou on pourrait le regretter. Bien sûr, s'ils ont des projets malhonnêtes, on essaie de les contrecarrer… Mais il ne faut pas que les autres sachent que ni Drago, ni Théodore ni moi ne sommes des Mangemorts… Toi, tu peux être au courant, parce qu'on a confiance en toi ! D'après Drago, tu peux le dire à tes amies, mais fais-leur promettre de ne rien divulguer !  
>-Ne t'en fais pas, mes amies sont vraiment dignes de confiance, rassura le Belge. Par contre, Pansy n'a pas l'air de bien m'aimer…<br>-Bah, disons que Drago a avoué qu'il n'était pas tout à fait hétéro, plutôt bisexuel, et elle l'a mal pris… Vu qu'elle est amoureuse de lui. Et maintenant que tu es là, elle a peur que tu le lui vole.

-''Que je le lui vole''…Waouh ! S'exclama Yakob, sceptique.  
>-Ouai… Elle est loin. Bon, je vais aller dormir, on se voit demain ! Salua le métis.<br>-Oui, je vais prendre ma douche, et je vais également me coucher. Bonne nuit ! Souhaita-t-il.''

Il éteignit les lumières, alors que Blaise se cachait sous sa couette. Il passa la porte, se déshabilla et passa sous la douche. Calleigh lui manquait : ils avaient passé toutes leurs journées ensemble, dormaient, prenaient leur douche ensemble… Et là, ils étaient séparés de plusieurs escaliers… Son contact lui manquait, son odeur, sa peau… Il se hâtait de la revoir le lendemain ! Il resta de longues minutes sous l'eau : il adorait ça, s'il pouvait, il voudrait toujours avoir un contact avec de l'eau ! Sentir le liquide parcourir son corps le rendait comme euphorique, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi.  
>Quelques minutes passèrent, et il finit par sortir de la douche pour se sécher et mit seulement un boxer. En revenant dans la chambre, malgré la lumière éteinte, après que ses yeux se soient habitués, il aperçut une forme sur son lit. Il tâta:<p>

''-Aie ! Ducon ! Tu m'as foutu ton doigt dans l'œil !  
>-Drago ? Tu m'étonnes ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais dans mon lit ?<br>-Bah, je m'y suis habitué donc…  
>-Ouai, je sais, je suis un très bon oreiller. Bon, pousses-toi. Et tu me laisses dormir.''<p>

Yakob se glissa dans son lit, et pensa qu'heureusement que le lit était assez grand.

''-Yakob ?  
>-Hmmm ? dit-il, a moitié endormi.<br>-Tu m'avais manqué''

Pour toute réponse, Yakob émit un ronflement : il s'était endormi en quelques secondes. Drago sourit, s'appuya sur son ami et s'endormit également.


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPITRE SEPT : CAUCHEMAR, ou prémonition ?

Disclaimer: Comme vous le savez, le monde Harry Potter appartient toujours, jusqu'à preuve du contraire, à J.! Seules les personnes que vous n'avez jamais rencontrés m'appartiennent! (Yakob Shepard, Isabelle Bishop, Amélia Morosa, Louise O'Carroll et Calliopé Snatch). Certaines chansons seront surement de la partie, et ne seront pas de ma création. A chaque fois, je prendrai soin de citer l'artiste concerné.

Genre: General.

Rating: M possible, autant couple hétéro qu'homo.

Note: Comme dit précédemment, je vais faire des couples homo's, hétéro's et autre. Cette fanfiction ne tournera pas exclusivement autour **d'Harry** Potter et ses amis, mais aussi autour des personnages que j'ai**créés**.  
>En ce qui concerne les chapitres, j'<strong>essaierai<strong> **(et** je dis **bien,** **j'ESSAIERAI)** de les poster tous **les samedis**... Bien qu'a partir de la rentrée, étant en internat, j'aurais du mal à écrire, vu que tout est sur ordinateur, et que je ne peux pas prendre d'ordinateur à l'internat. Mais ne vous en faites pas, je vais me débrouiller.  
>Merci encore de vos visites, et n'hésitez pas à faire des review,'s non pas pour me dire des choses gentilles, vu que ce n'est pas fait pour <strong>ça<strong>, mais bien entendu pour me donner votre avis, afin que je puisse m'améliorer.

Bonne lecture!

Pendant la nuit, Harry bougeait beaucoup dans son lit : un cauchemar animait son sommeil.  
><em>Il se trouvait dans une forêt dense : il n'y avait pas un espace désert, il y avait de la flore partout ! Soudain, un souffle apparut, faisant boucher premièrement les feuilles des arbres, souffle qui grandit peu à peu, devenant assez puissant pour briser des branches. Finalement, derrière des arbres, Harry aperçut une tornade se former, entrainant dans son souffle des arbres. Sachant qu'il était dans un rêve, il savait qu'il ne risquait rien, mais il se demandait si c'était un cauchemar ou un rêve normal, ou bien prémonitoire… Ce fut quand il vit des éclairs de lumière qu'il s'aperçut qu'il faisait le même genre de rêve que l'année précédente, lorsqu'il avait vu le père de son meilleur ami se faire mordre par le serpent de Voldemort. Des Mangemorts faisaient des ronds avec leur bras, soutenant leur baguette, et semblaient renforcer la tornade. Il vit aussi d'autres Mangemorts se diriger vers lui, et lorsqu'il se retourna, il vit des maisons qui brûlaient, qui avaient explosé, ou tout autre fin prématuré…Les éclairs de lumière explosaient de toute part. Des maisons explosées sortaient des femmes et des enfants, alors que les hommes essayaient de se défendre contre l'envahisseur. Harry se sentait inutile, bien qu'il ne pouvait rien faire… Il aurait préféré être présent pour pouvoir les aider, alors que là, il n'était présent que par intervention astrale. Alors qu'il pensait que la vie des habitants était finie, la tornade qui ravageait tout sur son passage disparut et trois personnes sur des balais apparurent dans le champ de vision des Mangemorts. Ils portaient une cape blanche, à capuchon qui cachait donc leur tête. Une des trois personnes sauta de son balai et atterrit sur le sol, projetant de la poussière autour de lui, brouillant l'image. Elle en profita pour lancer un sort mauve sur ses adversaires qu'ils n'aperçurent que juste avant de le recevoir, la poussière étant toujours présente dans l'air. Le sort ricocha sur trois personnes qui furent emprisonnés, inconscients. Les deux autres, toujours sur leur balai, profitaient de cette diversion pour éteindre les feux qui embrasaient les maisons. Il restait encore des Mangemorts, et ceux-ci déversèrent leur colère sur les intrus : des sorts pleuvaient sur les trois personnes, qui eurent quand même du mal à tous les éviter. Harry, en s'avançant un peu, se rendit compte que tous les sorts que les inconnus lançaient étaient mauves, alors qu'il entendait certaines incantations qui normalement donnaient un autre résultat. Un de ces sorts avaient envoyé plusieurs des Mangemorts encore debout sur les ruines qui restaient. Malheureusement, un sortilège toucha un des Sauveurs, et alla s'écraser sur un arbre. Harry fonça et essaya de voir ce qui se passait, mais la seule chose qu'il vit avant qu'elle ne reparte, c'était les cheveux blonds et les yeux mauves. La forme du visage, bien caché par le capuchon, et ses traits semblaient lui être familiers, mais il n'arrivait plus à y mettre un nom. Cependant, Harry se réveilla en sursaut, lorsque l'arbre sur lequel la personne s'était écrasée tomba. <em>  
>Transpirant après son rêve, Harry se mit assis sur son lit. Sa cicatrice piquait assez douloureusement, mais il n'y fit pas attention, car ce n'était pas plus douloureux que d'habitude. Il se dirigea vers la salle de bain, en prenant soin de faire le moins de bruit possible, pour n'alerter personne, et se posta devant le miroir. Des cernes énormes trônaient sous ses yeux, ses cheveux étaient encore plus ébouriffés, alors qu'il pensait que ça ne pouvait pas exister. La cicatrice avait pris une teinte rouge, et il prit l'initiative de masser son front, bien qu'il sache que ça n'allait rien changer. Comme de par hasard, la douleur finit par disparaître, mais il savait qu'il ne retrouverait pas le sommeil. Il se mit à réfléchir : c'était la première fois qu'il sentait sa cicatrice lui faire mal aussi tôt dans l'année, d'habitude, Voldemort attendait le milieu de l'année, ou les vacances pour se manifester… Peut-être que la révélation de son existence précipitait les choses… Il passa sous la douche pour enlever la sueur qui perlait sur son corps, puis en sortit et se sécha.<br>Il mit un t-shirt, et un pantalon de pyjama, et sortit de son dortoir pour se retrouver dans sa salle commune. Lorsqu'il se dirigea vers la cheminée pour s'asseoir sur le sofa, il se rendit compte qu'il n'était pas seul : Calleigh se trouvait également là. Lorsqu'elle remarqua sa présence, Harry vit qu'elle avait ramené sa manche vers son avant-bras, et qu'elle s'était empressée de ramener jusqu'à sa main. Il fit comme s'il n'avait pas remarqué, et vint s'asseoir à ses côtés.

''-Toi non plus, tu n'arrives pas à dormir ? Demanda Harry.  
>-Oui, je n'arrive pas à dormir quand je sais Yakob loin de moi… Surtout avec Drago !<br>-Vous vous connaissez depuis longtemps ?  
>-Eux, oui, se connaissent depuis quelques années déjà. Moi, je ne l'ai rencontré qu'il y a deux ans, quelques mois après que Yakob et moi avons commencé notre relation. Je me suis tout de suite aperçu qu'ils étaient bons amis, puis j'ai vite réalisé qu'ils ne pouvaient pas vivre l'un sans l'autre ! Je sais qu'il m'aime, qu'il pourrait mourir pour moi. Moi aussi d'ailleurs. Mais je dois avouer que parfois, j'ai l'impression qu'on forme un triangle amoureux tellement ils sont proches. Ça ne me déplait, j'adore Drago, c'est un de mes plus proches amis, mais je dois avouer que parfois, bah, j'aimerais être aussi proche de Yakob que lui.<br>-Je crois que tu te fais des idées. Drago est juste la bouée à laquelle se raccroche Shepard. Il faut comprendre que nous, les garçons, sommes trop fiers pour parler de certaines choses, même à l'amour de notre vie. Donc, on en parle à quelqu'un qui sait par où on passe, que l'on connait depuis longtemps, qui peut comprendre ce que l'on ressent. Tu peux être sûr que ton petit-ami a confiance en toi. Je parie que toi non plus, tu ne lui dis pas vraiment tout … Je me trompe ? Je pense qu'il y a par exemple une fille à qui tu racontes tout, et il doit penser la même chose pour vous deux !  
>-Oui… Tu as sûrement raison… Mais maintenant, la fille n'est pas dans la même maison alors qu'eux oui, sourit Calleigh.<br>-Te fais pas de bile pour ça ! L'incita-t-il, en lui faisant un clin d'œil.  
>-En fait, t'es sympa comme mec…<br>-Oui, dit-il. Il ne faut pas en vouloir à Ron, il peut être parfois très…Têtu…  
>-Très con, aussi ?<br>-Je ne l'aurais pas dit comme ça, mais… Ouai en fait.''

Ils partirent tous les deux dans un fou rire qui s'arrêta quelques instants plus tard, puis se regardèrent, et partirent de plus belle.

''-En tout cas, je peux t'assurer, Yakob n'est pas un Mangemort. Drago peut-être le deviendra-t-il, ou pas, je n'en sais rien. Pour l'instant, comme je le connais, je peux dire que non. Mais tout peut arriver… L'habit ne fait pas le moine comme on dit.  
>-Tu veux que je t'explique pourquoi Ron a réagi comme ça ? Même si tu es à Griffondor ? En fait, lorsque mes parents sont morts, une personne avait été leur Gardien du Secret, car ils savaient qu'ils étaient poursuivis par Voldemort. Au début, on avait choisi Sirius Black, qui d'après les dernières informations a été innocenté. Cependant, ce dernier, en secret, fit en sorte que Peter Pettigrow le devienne. Je suppose que tu connais ces noms, ils sont connus depuis le meurtre des treize personnes dans cette rue du quartier Moldu… En fait, il s'avère que Peter, que tout le monde croyait mort, de la main de Sirius, était un Animagus, et était resté 12 sous l'apparence d'un rat, Croûtard, qui appartenait à Ron. Et Peter était en fait devenu Mangemort. C'est lui qui a trahi mes parents… Des amis m'ont dit que tout avait été dévoilé dans une édition spéciale de la Gazette du Sorcier pendant les vacances.<br>-Oui, je l'ai vu. Je suis d'ailleurs désolé pour Sirius, reprit-elle, se mordant la lèvre.  
>-Merci… Bon, le jour va bientôt se lever. On se prépare, je te rejoins dans quinze minutes, et on va prendre notre petit-déjeuner ensemble ?<br>-Et Ron ?  
>-Il sera obligé de venir s'excuser de toute façon. Je le connais… Il a déjà mauvaise conscience !<br>-Alors, okay ! A dans quelques minutes.


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPITRE HUIT : DISPUTES.

Disclaimer: Comme vous le savez, le monde Harry Potter appartient toujours, jusqu'à preuve du contraire, à J.! Seules les personnes que vous n'avez jamais rencontrés m'appartiennent! (Yakob Shepard, Isabelle Bishop, Amélia Morosa, Louise O'Carroll et Calliopé Snatch). Certaines chansons seront surement de la partie, et ne seront pas de ma création. A chaque fois, je prendrai soin de citer l'artiste concerné.

Genre: General.

Rating: M possible, autant couple hétéro qu'homo.

Note: Comme dit précédemment, je vais faire des couples homo's, hétéro's et autre. Cette fanfiction ne tournera pas exclusivement autour **d'Harry** Potter et ses amis, mais aussi autour des personnages que j'ai**créés**.  
>En ce qui concerne les chapitres, j'<strong>essaierai<strong> **(et** je dis **bien,** **j'ESSAIERAI)** de les poster tous **les samedis**... Bien qu'a partir de la rentrée, étant en internat, j'aurais du mal à écrire, vu que tout est sur ordinateur, et que je ne peux pas prendre d'ordinateur à l'internat. Mais ne vous en faites pas, je vais me débrouiller.  
>Merci encore de vos visites, et n'hésitez pas à faire des review,'s non pas pour me dire des choses gentilles, vu que ce n'est pas fait pour <strong>ça<strong>, mais bien entendu pour me donner votre avis, afin que je puisse m'améliorer.

Bonne lecture!

Yakob sursauta, réveillé par un bruit lourd. Dans son élan, il réveilla également Drago qui s'était niché dans ses bras, et qui grommela.

''-Drago, je suis pas une couverture, dégage de là !  
>-Yakob, tu m'as manqué, et je me suis déjà fait toutes les filles de l'école, faut bien que je reprenne un contact humain !<br>-Je pensais que tu étais amoureux de quelqu'un ?  
>-Je ne vois pas de qui tu parles ! S'exclama le blond, de mauvaise foi.<br>-Ah non ? Elle est rousse, est à Serpentard…  
>-Tais-toi, ou je te lance un sort.<br>-Fais donc, et tu sais que tu vas le regretter. Allez, dégage, je vais prendre une douche.  
>-Moi d'abord !<br>-Va dans ton dortoir. Je vais finir par croire que t'es bien déviant sexuellement.  
>-Tu l'es, alors parle-pas.<br>-Du tout, je l'ai été, maintenant, je suis en couple, je le reste, jusqu'à la mort.''

La phrase finie, il poussa de toutes ses forces son meilleur ami, qui tomba à terre. Il fit un petit cri de douleurs mais se mit la main devant la bouche, ayant peur de réveiller ses condisciples.

''-Heureusement qu'ils ont le sommeil très léger, fit ironiquement le Belge.  
>-Bon, on se retrouve dans vingt minutes dans la salle commune ?<br>-Qui t'a dit que je voulais t'accompagner ?''

Il rit, avant d'esquiver un sort que Drago lui envoya. Il se dépêcha avant de se prendre un, et courut dans la salle de bain en fermant la porte à clé avec un sort assez puissant. Il entendit la porte du dortoir se fermer violemment, dans la ferme intention de réveiller les deux amis. Yakob sourit : son ami lui avait vraiment manqué.  
>Il passa une nouvelle fois en quelques heures sous la douche, ressentant toujours ce même sentiment de tranquillité, avant de sortir de la douche, d'accrocher un essuie autour de sa taille, et de sortir de la salle de bain. Heureusement pour lui, le coup violent de la porte n'avait pas réveillé les deux marmottes qui ronflaient toujours dans leur lit. Il se dépêcha de s'habiller, puis rejoignit son meilleur ami dans la salle commune, avant de monter les marches menant au reste du château, laissant derrière eux, ces cachots lugubres. Ils passèrent quelques portes, quelques couloirs, montèrent quelques escaliers, avant d'enfin arriver à destination : la Grande-Salle. En entrant, le regard de Yakob se dirigea automatiquement vers la table des Griffondor, où il fut heureux de voir Calleigh, en pleine discussion avec quelqu'un, mais il n'arrivait pas à voir sa tête, étant dos à lui. Calleigh lui fit bonjour de la main et lui sourit, et l'individu se retourna pour voir à le concerné.<p>

''-Ta petite-amie a fait ami-amie avec Potter, on dirait… Mauvais choix. Ce mec me fait gerber.  
>-Drago, tu ne le connais pas, pourquoi est-ce que tu éprouves tant de haine envers lui ?<br>-Sous prétexte qu'il est l'élu, ce mec se prend pas pour de la merde. Depuis la première année, tout le monde est à ses pieds, est aux petits soins pour lui. Ca m'exaspère … Il croit être le centre du monde, juste parce que le plus puissant sorcier du monde a ''disparu'' de sa main. Maintenant qu'il a réellement prouvé que le Seigneur des Ténèbres est de retour, on le prend pour dieu.  
>-Drago, là tu commences à parler comme un Mangemort, et comme un partisan de la Magie Noire, et je dois avouer que je n'aime pas ça. De plus, tu ne sais même pas ce qu'a traversé Potter durant toute sa vie. Il est clair que toi, ce n'était pas le paradis non plus, mais malgré la rudesse de ton enfance, tu as quand même eu des parents, l'amour qu'ils éprouvent pour toi, même si tu en doutes. Tu connaissais déjà toute ta vie, tu savais ce qu'il se passait dans le monde, tu étais au courant que tu appartenais à un autre monde. Tout ça, Potter ne l'avait jamais su avant ses onze ans.<br>-Pourquoi tu le défends ?  
>-Parce que je ne vois pas pourquoi je le rabaisserais. Il est plutôt la victime dans le truc, surtout avec des Serpentard qui ne font que lui pourrir la vie en continu. Par contre, je veux bien que t'insultes Weasley, vu ce que ce connard de roux a fait à ma chérie.<br>-Non, la belette c'est pas marrant, bouda le Blond.  
>-M'en fou, arrête de t'acharner sur Potter.''<p>

Drago prit assez mal le fait qu'il se fasse engueler alors qu'il trouvait normal de pourrir la vie de quelqu'un qu'il n'aime pas, et ne parla plus pendant quelques minutes. Du coin de l'œil, Yakob vit Weasley arriver, accompagné d'Hermione, et s'arrêta lorsqu'il vit qui était à côté du Survivant. Le Serpentard s'attendit à ce qu'il reste éloigné du duo mais finalement, le roux se dirigea vers eux. Alors que Granger s'asseyait à côté de Calleigh, Weasley resta debout, et regardait la jeune femme. Lorsque Yakob vit Calleigh sourire au Griffondor, il devina qu'il s'était excusé de son comportement qui avait dû être assez agressif, la veille.

''-Et la Sang-De-Bourbe, je peux l'emmerder ?''

Malefoy souriait après avoir dit ça, mais le regretta deux secondes plus tard : Yakob venait de lui asséner un coup de poing sur l'épaule, et le blond cria de douleurs.

''-Drago Malefoy, la prochaine fois que tu parles comme ça d'un Né-Moldu, tu le regretteras.  
>-Mais qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ? T'es devenu fou ?<br>-Et toi ! Pourquoi tu parles ainsi ? Ils ne t'ont rien fait ! Putain, mais ton père t'a lessivé le cerveau ou quoi ?  
>-Ne parle pas de mon père !<br>-Ou sinon quoi ? Drago, commences pas à m'énerver. Je t'adore, mais je déteste quand tu parles mal des gens que tu ne connais finalement pas beaucoup.''

Le Blond se leva, regarda le Belge, et s'en alla, puis sortit de la Grande-Salle. Calleigh, qui avait vu la scène, fit signe à son petit-ami de venir. Il fit non de la tête, et finit son petit-déjeuner, une boule dans la gorge.  
>Blaise et Théodore firent leur entrée, et s'assirent à ses côtés.<p>

''-Qu'est-ce qu'il a Drago ? demanda Blaise.  
>-A vrai dire, je n'aime pas quand vous insultez Potter, lorsque vous traitez Granger ou tout Né-Moldu de Sang-de-Bourbe.<br>-Je comprends… Mais il faut que tu saches que Drago a réellement été élevé dans cette philosophie où les Nés-Moldus sont des voleurs de magie. Donc qu'ils ne sont pas nés avec, mais qu'ils ont trouvé le moyen de voler la Magie aux Sorciers. Lucius l'a focalisé sur ça… Il ne faut pas lui en vouloir ! Mais pour Potter… En fait, Drago ne veut pas se l'avouer, mais Potter l'a toujours surpassé : à part Théodore et moi, Drago n'a pas vraiment d'amis, ici à Poudlard, alors que Potter a des amis dans trois maisons. Et quand je te dis que ce sont des amis, je veux vraiment dire, ''amis sur lesquels tu peux compter''. Point de vue magie, Potter a souvent eu de meilleurs notes, et plus de puissance. Au Queeditch, Potter est le meilleur joueur qu'on ait vu depuis assez longtemps… C'est pour ces quelques raisons, entre autre, que Drago n'aime pas Potter.  
>-Un sentiment d'infériorité en clair…<br>-C'est exactement ça.''

Yakob se leva, et suivit les traces de son meilleur ami. Il avait encore le temps avant que la moitié de Poudlard se réveille, car il était encore assez tôt, donc il décida de faire le tour de l'école pour le retrouver et s'expliquer. Il finit par le retrouver juste devant les escaliers, assis à même le sol. Il avait enfoui sa tête entre ses genoux, dans ses bras. Il leva la tête et Yakob vit qu'il avait les yeux rouges, comme s'il venait de pleurer, et il se sentit mal.

''-Drago, je suis…  
>-Non, tais-toi.<p>

-Ce n'est pas ta faute.''

Yakob s'assit à sa droite et posa sa tête sur son épaule, avant de prendre sa main et de la serrer.

''-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Drago ? demanda son ami, inquiet.  
>-Je me rends compte, avec ta venue, et tes crises, que mon enfance a vraiment été de la merde, jusqu'à ce que je vous rencontre tous, et toi en particulier. Avant, tu sais bien, mon père me battait, assouvissait ses fantasmes sur moi, etc. Je me disais que c'était ma faute, que j'avais fait quelque chose qui ne lui a pas plus, qui avait fait en sorte qu'il ne m'aime pas. Ce que tu m'as dit tout à l'heure, quand tu me disais que j'avais des parents qui m'aimaient… Ce n'est qu'à moitié vrai : ma mère, je sais qu'elle m'aime, mais elle ne le sait pas… Plus… Je dois t'avouer quelque chose, Yakob… Mon père lance l'Impérium sur ma mère depuis que toi et moi nous sommes rencontrés… Et certains sorts d'Oubli… Et cet été… Il m'a apposé …, mais le Blond s'interrompit.<br>-Il t'a apposé quoi ?

Drago releva sa manche et Yakob vit avec horreur, avec un mouvement de recul. En voyant ça, le Blonde lança un petit cri de désespoir. Un tatouage était gravé dans l'avant-bras de Malefoy : un crâne qui ouvrait la bouche, et un serpent en sortait.

''-Tu es devenu Mangemort ? S'écria Yakob.  
>-Mais ta gueule ! Ne le crie pas aussi fort, cria-t-il à son tour, attirant tous les regards vers lui.<br>-Désolé… C'est juste que c'est…  
>-Mon père m'a élevé de la même façon que son père l'a éduqué : viol, sortilèges lancés sans vergogne, racisme, etc. Je ne sais plus ce qui est bon ou mauvais. Ma mère, sous influence de l'Imperium n'a pas su m'élever normalement, car elle a très bien caché son jeu auprès des Black, sa vraie famille et auprès de sa propre sœur, Bellatrix. J'ai laissé la haine qu'éprouvait mon père et ses semblables envers les autres me consumer. Je n'ai pas cherché à connaitre les gens, je n'ai pas essayé d'aller autre part qu'à Serpentard pour faire plaisir à mon père. Malgré tout ce qu'il m'avait fait durant mon enfance, j'ai toujours essayé de le rendre fier de moi, comme être le premier à l'école, battre les autres en combat, au Queeditch, ou d'autres choses qui pourraient forcer son amour pour moi à grandir. Je n'ai compris que très récemment qu'il ne cherchait qu'un héritier, mais qu'il ne m'avait finalement jamais aimé. Finalement, ça ne me dérange plus tant que ça, et c'est une des raisons pour laquelle je veux rejoindre le côté de Dumbledore… Et de Potter. Je veux chercher à connaitre les gens, je veux éprouver ce que les autres : de l'amour.<br>-L'amour ?''

Yakob prit la tête de son ''frère'', et posa ses lèvres sur la joue droite, puis gauche de son ami avant de lui baisser la tête et de de déposer un dernier baiser sur son front. Il plongea finalement son regard dans le sien et vit un pétillement dans les yeux de Drago. Il souriait.

''-Je serai toujours là pour toi, sache le.  
>-Merci, Yakob.<br>-Allez, viens, on rejoint Théodore et Blaise.''

Yakob se leva, tendit sa main, et sourit à Drago. Ce dernier l'attrapa, et se leva avant de suivre son ami vers la Grande-Salle.


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPITRE NEUF : PREMIERS COURS, et surprises pas si surprenantes.

Disclaimer: Comme vous le savez, le monde Harry Potter appartient toujours, jusqu'à preuve du contraire, à J.! Seules les personnes que vous n'avez jamais rencontrés m'appartiennent! (Yakob Shepard, Isabelle Bishop, Amélia Morosa, Louise O'Carroll et Calliopé Snatch). Certaines chansons seront surement de la partie, et ne seront pas de ma création. A chaque fois, je prendrai soin de citer l'artiste concerné.

Genre: General.

Rating: M possible, autant couple hétéro qu'homo.

Note: Comme dit précédemment, je vais faire des couples homo's, hétéro's et autre. Cette fanfiction ne tournera pas exclusivement autour **d'Harry** Potter et ses amis, mais aussi autour des personnages que j'ai**créés**.  
>En ce qui concerne les chapitres, j'<strong>essaierai<strong> **(et** je dis **bien,** **j'ESSAIERAI)** de les poster tous **les samedis**... Bien qu'a partir de la rentrée, étant en internat, j'aurais du mal à écrire, vu que tout est sur ordinateur, et que je ne peux pas prendre d'ordinateur à l'internat. Mais ne vous en faites pas, je vais me débrouiller.  
>Merci encore de vos visites, et n'hésitez pas à faire des review,'s non pas pour me dire des choses gentilles, vu que ce n'est pas fait pour <strong>ça<strong>, mais bien entendu pour me donner votre avis, afin que je puisse m'améliorer.

Bonne lecture!

''-Harry Potter ? Appela une voix de femme, plutôt âgée.''

Minerva McGonnall tendit un papier à son élève, un léger sourire aux lèvres, avant de se retourner et de continuer sa distribution.

''-On commence par quoi ? Demanda Ron, en regardant l'emploi du temps par-dessus l'épaule de son ami.  
>-Deux heures de Défenses contre les Forces du Mal. J'ai hâte de voir ce que vaut la sœur de Marlène McKinnon ! Maugrey m'a dit qu'elle était très puissante, plus que la majorité des Sorciers, informa Hermione qui avait également reçu son emploi.<br>-Ensuite, on a Potions, et Métamorphoses… Et tout ça, avec les Serpentard ! En fait… A peu près tous nos cours sont avec les Serpentard ! S'écria Ron.  
>-Non, Ron, regarde, il y a plusieurs cours où toutes les maisons sont mélangées ! J'ai compris ! Ils ont réuni tous ceux qui ont réussi avoir un Optimal et un Effort Exceptionnel dans chaque matière dans la même classe, les Acceptable sont seuls, expliqua Harry.<br>-C'est complètement débile ! Ca favorise certains, et ça en exclue d'autres, s'exclama Hermione, courroucée !  
>-J'aurais des cours sans vous… Super ! Ironisa le rouquin.<br>-Et toi, Calleigh ? Tu as réussi tes BUSEs ?  
>-Oui, tout avec Optimal… Beauxbâtons n'est pas si difficile que ça…<br>-Tu rigoles ou quoi ? Fleur Delacour, qui sort avec mon frère Bill, et qui est une très bonne sorcière, nous a toujours dit que c'était vachement difficile, là-bas.  
>-Personnellement, je n'ai pas trouvé ça très difficile…<br>-Bon, vous finissez de manger et on y va.''

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait, le quatuor se dirigea vers la salle de classe de Défenses contre les Forces du Mal et y furent rejoints par Shepard, Malefoy, Zabini et Nott.

''-Regardez qui voilà : la belette, la Miss-Je-Sais-Tout, et le Survivant. Alors, Potter ? Comment va le chien ?''

Se trouvant derrière lui, Yakob donna un coup discret à son ami en lui lançant un regard perçant. Le blond lui fait un sourire gêné.

''-Oh, mais que vois-je, voilà l'innocent petit Drago Malefoy ! Ah non, il n'est pas si innocent que ça, son père a été inculpé pour être Mangemort ! Pauvre petit, lança le Survivant, bien que la pique de son ennemi l'ait blessé.  
>-En attendant, il me reste encore une mère.<br>-Très bas, ça, Malefoy, t'es pitoyable, interrompit Hermione.  
>-Je ne t'ai pas parlé, Sa…, mais Drago s'interrompit, comme étranglé par ses propres paroles. Il ferma les yeux et respira. Excusez-moi.''<p>

Que dire, à part, que tout le monde était bouche-bée ! Malefoy venait de s'excuser devant ses pires ennemis, et s'était enfui. Shepard l'avait suivi, alors que Nott et Zabini attendaient tranquillement que le professeur arrive. C'est alors qu'elle arriva, suivie de près par les deux Serpentard qui riaient.

''-Il simulait ! murmura Ronald à ses amis. Ce mec est un vrai con.  
>-Je suis d'accord avec moi, approuva Harry.<br>-Bonjour à tous, fit le professeur de Défenses contre les Forces du Mal, comme vous l'avez compris, je fais partie de la famille de Marlène, mais je ne suis pas aussi puissante que ma défunte sœur, qui a fait toute la gloire de notre famille, finit-elle, une pointe de sarcasme dans la voix. Nous allons tout de suite passer au programme du jour, vu que je ne veux pas m'étaler sur ce que vous savez déjà. Par conséquent, nous allons commencer par le programme des prochains cours : vous allez apprendre à créer des Patronus ! Qui peut-me dire comment invoquer ce charme ?''

Les élèves ne furent pas surpris de voir Hermione Granger lever la main à toute vitesse, mais le devinrent lorsqu'ils virent Harry et Ron la lever également. Ils furent rapidement rejoints par Shepard, Snatch, Morosa et Bishop. McKinnon donna la parole à cette dernière :

''-Un Patronus est la forme magique d'un souvenir heureux. Pour être exacte, il faut se remémorer un souvenir que vous qualifiez d'heureux, et qui est un bon moyen contre une éventuelle attaque de Détraqueurs. Plus le souvenir est heureux, plus le Patronus est puissant et rejette les Détraqueurs. Certaines légendes prétendent que certains Sorciers sont carrément capables d'en détruire. Mais ça n'est pas donné à tout le monde : seule une poignée de sorciers y arrive ! Le Patronus prend la forme qui correspond à son lanceur : ça peut être avoir rapport avec le premier souvenir qu'on utilise pour créer le Patronus, ou bien à son tempérament, son caractère. Mais le Patronus ne change jamais d'apparence, dès qu'il en a une, il ne peut pas devenir autre chose.  
>-Bien, Melle…<br>-Bishop, rappela Isabelle, souriante.  
>-Melle Bishop ! Cinq points pour Serdaigle. Je pense qu'elle vous a tout dit, donc, bien que je doute, y aurait-il des personnes capables de faire ça ?''<p>

Les mêmes personnes levèrent la main, suivis des membres de l'Armée de Dumbledore de l'année précédente. Le professeur regarda sa classe d'un œil surpris.

''-Très bien, alors, mettez-vous en file indienne, et montrez-moi.''

Harry, Ron, Hermione et Calleigh étaient dans les premières personnes, et passèrent rapidement :

''-Spero Patronum ! S'écria Harry.''

Son Patronus habituel sortit de la pointe de sa baguette : le cerf sauta entre les rangs, tantôt trottinant, tantôt galopant. Les élèves encore incapables d'en lancer furent abasourdis par tant de beauté, car il fallait bien l'avouer, la trainée qu'un Patronus laissait derrière était juste magnifique. Après quelques minutes, il disparut dans le sol.

''-Dix points pour Griffondor ! Félicitations, Monsieur Potter ! Au suivant !  
>-Spero Patronum ! Lança Hermione.''<p>

Une élégante loutre sortit de la baguette et s'envola. Elle fit un tour autour du lustre, accroché au plafond, et fit le tour de la classe, avant de s'échapper par la fenêtre. Hermione sourit, contente de son sort.

''-Très très bon, Melle Granger, je crois ? J'offre dix points à nouveau à Griffondor. Prochain ?  
>-Spero Patronum ! Invoqua Ron.''<p>

De la fumée sortit de la baguette du rouquin, ce qui surprit Harry : avant, son ami y arrivait ! Mais un animal sortit de cette fumée : un chien, ressemblant étrangement à la forme Animagus de Sirius, se tenait, assis devant Ron. Il semblait aboyer, mais aucun son ne sortait. Il bondit soudain, passant à travers Ron, et disparut dans le bureau.

''-Vous m'étonnez de plus en plus ! Dix autres points à Griffondor. Je sens que les Griffondor vont gagner beaucoup de points…''

Calleigh n'attendit même pas le top-départ, et lança le sort de Patronus de façon informulée : une licorne sortit de la baguette, et se posta devant Yakob. Il leva la main, se préparant à le caresser, quand la licorne se braqua et se mit sur ses pattes inférieures. Il regarda sa petite-amie d'une manière interrogative, mais celle-ci ne laissa transparaître aucune émotion.

''-Très beau Patronus, Melle Snatch, il me semble ? Il n'est pas très commun de faire des Patronus magiques !''

Ensuite, chacun à son tour, les élèves passèrent : Ernie Macmillan fit apparaître un pigeon, Hannah Abbot, un ours, Cormac McLaggen, un étalon, Théodore Nott, un pitbull, Blaise Zabini, un lynx, Yakob Shepard, un tigre, Amélia Morosa, un renard, Drago Malefoy, un dragon chinois, Louise O'Carroll, un loup et la liste continuait. McKinnon paraissait plus étonnée à chaque fois, et donnait des points à tout va. A la fin du cours, la salle, d'abord comblée de formes blanches, reprit ses couleurs, et le professeur reprit la parole:

''-Je dois avouer être agréable surprise par votre exploit d'aujourd'hui ! Il est assez rare que des sorciers du premier cycle arrivent à faire apparaitre autre chose qu'un nuage blanc… Il m'est avis que vous devriez donner des cours à certains fonctionnaires du Ministère, félicita-t-elle, en faisant un clin d'œil à l'assemblée. Bien, le cours touche à sa fin. Je vais être gentille, pour ceux qui sont passés et qui m'ont démontrés leurs capacités, je vais vous laisser tranquille. Les autres, vous allez vous exercez, et me faire trente centimètres de parchemin en m'expliquant tout ce qu'il faut sur un Patronus ! A demain, tout le monde !''

Les élèves sortirent un à un, s'égosillant du cours qu'ils venaient de passer, d'autres râlaient de devoir se coltiner un pareil devoir pour le lendemain, le premier jour de l'année, et les derniers se réjouissaient de n'avoir rien à faire pour ce cours. Mais leur joie fut de courte durée : ils s'approchaient à grand pas de la salle de potions, retrouvant certaines personnes de Défenses, alors que d'autres les rejoignaient, ce qui révélait un effort en Potions pour un mauvais examen de Défenses. On pouvait espérer que ces personnes n'avaient décidé d'avoir un travail qui consistait à se défendre contre une invasion ou une attaque… Harry s'aperçut que Ron les avait quittés, ce dernier ayant une pause, pendant qu'eux devaient se coltiner Rogue en deuxième heure du jour. Le Survivant espérait donc que son ami se taperait ce cours en fin de journée, alors que ce serait son tour de se la couler douce.

''-Bienvenue à tous, pour cette nouvelle année. Tous ceux qui sont ici, ont été acceptés avec la mention Optimal… Et certains ont dû réussir à berner les examinateurs pour pouvoir venir ici…, marmonna Severus Rogue, dont le regard s'arrêtait tour à tour sur Neville Londubat et Harry. J'ose espérer que les personnes qui se sentent visés par ce sous-entendu profiteront de cette seconde chance pour remonter leur piètre connaissance de l'art délicat que sont les Potions ! Je ne vais pas m'éterniser sur les quelques cancres qui peuplent cette classe, et nous allons tout de suite passer au programme des ASPIC's. La première potion que nous verrons sera la potion de Rapidité. Qui peut-me dire en quoi consistent les effets de cette potion ? Monsieur Malefoy ?  
>-La potion de Rapidité a pour effet, comme son nom l'indique, de donner une vitesse incroyable à celui qui absorbera cette potion. Il pourra donc se mouvoir plus vite. Mais la particularité de cette potion, c'est qu'elle agit également sur le micro-plan : les cellules meurent et se régénèrent également plus vite, transmettent les informations via le canal rachidien plus rapidement. Cette potion permet donc de réagir plus vite si on l'avale pendant une attaque, de vous aider à réfléchir à une stratégie plus vite qu'aucune autre personne. Cette potion est beaucoup utilisée chez les Aurors.<br>-Merci beaucoup, Monsieur Malefoy ! Quinze points en plus pour Serpentard ! Je n'en attendais pas moins de vous. Je n'ajouterai rien, s'exclama-t-il, en coupant la parole à Hermione qui ouvrait sa bouche, car ce qu'a dit votre camarade est tout à fait complet ! Je vais noter tout ce dont vous avez besoin, et comme depuis cinq ans, vous viendrez prendre vos ingrédients.''

D'un mouvement de baguette, Severus Rogue fit apparaitre les instructions sur le tableau noir qui se trouvait juste derrière lui, et les élèves se ruèrent vers l'armoire. Quelques minutes plus tard, tous avaient commencé leur potion, et Rogue commença son tour dans les bancs. Comme à son habitude, il n'hésitait pas à critiquer les élèves de certaines maisons, et d'encourager ceux d'une maison bien précise. D'ailleurs, en passant devant Goyle, donc la potion ressemblait plus à de la gélatine qu'autre chose, il lui lança :

''-Continuez ainsi, Monsieur Goyle, je vois que vous avez fait des efforts durant votre congé bimensuel ! J'aime votre initiative : dix points à Serpentard !''

Shepard émit un grognement, voyant que ce qu'on lui avait dit se confirmait. Rogue passa outre, et se dirigea vers Hermione. Il ne fit cependant aucun commentaire, voyant qu'elle réussissait comme toujours sa potion. Etant assise à côté d'Harry, Hermione se doutait de ce qui allait se passer dans les secondes qui suivaient… Mais rien ne se passa : lorsque le professeur de Potions s'était avancé vers le Survivant, elle le vit faire un rictus de haine, et d'un bruissement de cape, s'était éloigné d'eux, dans la ferme intention d'aller réprimander sa victime favorite : Neville. Comble de l'ironie, Neville avait réussi sa potion, et l'avait même terminé en premier, lorsque Rogue l'avait rejoint. Le professeur ne s'était pas gêné pour sous-entendre que la potion était sûrement ratée, vu les performances de son préparateur, mais lorsque le directeur de la Maison de Serpentard glissa une feuille destinée à évaluer la potion, et que celle-ci en ressortit intacte, l'adulte cria de rage. Les trois maisons visées gloussèrent, mais s'arrêtèrent dès que Rogue leva des yeux méchants vers eux.  
>A la fin du cours, ils déposèrent tous leur potion sur le bureau professoral et sortirent de la salle de classe, en n'oubliant pas de féliciter Neville, à l'exception des Serpentard, aussi énervés que leur professeur, de ne pas avoir eu le loisir d'entendre des insultes lancées vers eux.<p>

''-Pourquoi Rogue a glissé une feuille dans la potion de Neville ? Demanda Ron, à sa meilleure amie.  
>-Certaines feuilles d'arbre ont la capacité d'évaluer les potions, expliqua-t-elle. Si la potion est réussie, la feuille reste intacte, comme imperméable, alors que normalement si tu plonges une feuille dans de l'eau ou dans une potion, elle en sortira quand même mouillée. Eh bien, celle-ci non. La seule potion pour laquelle la feuille ne suit pas le même processus, est le Felix Felicis, la potion de la chance. L'ironie, c'est que la feuille n'a pas de chance parce qu'elle se désintègre au contact de cette potion.<br>-Oh ! Mais j'ai perçu une petite pointe d'humour dans ton explication, Hermione ! Pouffa Ronald.''

La jeune femme lui lança un regard glacial avant regarder Neville qui était quelques mètres devant eux.

''-Ce qui m'a le plus étonné, c'est Neville qui réussit sa potion. Ce garçon est très intelligent, mais on ne peut pas dire que ce soit une lumière en Potions, dit-elle.  
>-Il m'a dit que durant ses vacances, une femme était venue chez lui pour l'aider avec ses Potions, car il avait eu son Optimal de justesse l'année passée ! Elle était de notre âge, et il était émerveillé par tant de beauté et de talents en une seule personne ! Je reprends ses dires, informa Ron, en voyant le regard noir d'Hermione.''<p>

Harry avait remarqué la scène et souriait, exaspéré tout de même que ses deux amis ne s'avouent pas l'amour qu'ils ressentaient l'un pour l'autre.  
>Ils finirent par se diriger vers la Grande-Salle, l'immense horloge sonnant les douze heures.<p> 


End file.
